More than words
by ruth19912105
Summary: Cuando no senecesitan palabras para expresar un sentimiento
1. Chapter 1

Hola soy seguidora de la serie y por ello estoy aqui. Es mi primer historia espero les guste.

Por cierto me gusta como jj mira a reid

 **More Than words**

 **Era segun su cuenta la mirada numero 34 que el le dirijia. Su cerebro genio le recriminaba recordandole, que eso no estaba bien. Pero,¿ como podria evitarlo?**

Eran las 6:59am cuando la vio salir del ascensor, su corazon dio su ya conocido brinco, deteniendose durante una fraccion de segundo para luego comenzar a palpitar sin control. por lo general ocirria cuando sus ojos azules lo miraban, como en ese instante lo hicieron. De alli comenzaba su rutina

\- Hola spence- ella le saludaba como todas las mañanas

-Hola jj, ¿como estas? respondia intentando sonar lo mas casual posible. dentro suyo algo le decia que fallaba miserablemente.

Ella con su sonrisa marca registrada le decia qud todo estaba bien y luego se dirigia a su escritorio. Y el se dedicaba a observarla aveces se preguntaba como habia llegado a esta patetica situcion, Es cierto ella es hermosa pero tambien existian otras hermosas mujeres y sin embargo ninguna le afectaba de la manera que ella lo hacia

Siempre estuvo agradecido de tener una memoria fotografica o desde que se dio cuenta que con ella podia ayudar a las personas. Y si, eso le parecia genial, por un lado. Por el otro significaba que no podias quitsrte de la cabeza las imagenes de jeniffer jereau, diciendo hola, bebiendo cafe, acomodando un mechon de su dorado cabello detrás de su oreja, o bromendo con morgan, riendo de garcia y sus infinitas maneras de responder de telefono. No, simplemente no podias olvdarla, mucho menos borrarla

Ahora él, sentado en su escritorio le estaba dedicando su mirada numero 35, cuando ella levanto su mirada y se encontro con la suya, automaticamente dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro quizas era el reflejo de su corazòn, no lo sabia, solo sabia que ella tambien estaba sonriendo y quizas le intentaba decir algo, porque al final de cuentas no siempre se necesitan palabras para expresar lo que sentimos, los sentimientos son más que palabras...

Bueno este fue mi primer intento. en realidad estoy probando ya que estoy publicando desde un celular desde ya muchas gracias por leer


	2. Chapter 2

Hola de nuevo mil gracias por pasarse y leer, en especial a una de mis autoras favoritas en este espacio. sin más aqui dejo el segundo capitulo

Descargo de responsabilidad: es obvio que la serie no me pretenece

 **capitulo 2**

Sentada en su escritorio fingiendo estar concentrada en su computador. Jj luchaba por quitar de su interior un extraño sentimiento que le oprimia el pecho.

El equipo habia sido llamado a un nuevo caso en las afueras de virginia. Todo indicaba que alguien queria homenajear a jack al destripador. Suspiró tratando de que el aire entrara en sus pulmones. Cuando llegarón Hotch los habia dividido como de costumbre, enviandola a ella con Rossi para que hablaran con las familias de las victimas, emily y el mismo hotch fueron a la morgue a examinar los cuerpos, dejando a Reid con Derek para revisar la ultima escena del crimen. Otro suspiro cuando la imagen de spence, como ella le llama, aparecio en su mente.

No pudo evitar la decepcion en su interior cuando Hotch nombro a las parejas y no le tocó con el joven genio. Le encantaba pasar tiempo con él. Ya fuera escuchandolo divagar sobre estadisticas o hablando sobre nobles caballleros o simplemente marcando puntos en un mapa, era facil estar con él, fue facil enamorarse de él.

3 minutos pasarón desde la ultima vez que miró su reloj de pulsera. Todos ya habian regresado excepto ellos dos, no creia pero, sabia el imán que era reid para los problemas. - Pero esta con morgan- se dijo a si misma.

Se levantó de ls silla que le habian dado en la comisaria, se dirijio hacia la maquina de café, dandose cuenta que la necesitaba. El recuerdo de un par de ojos color avellanas le asalto su mente, deseaba tanto acabar con este caso. Él le prometio llevarla al festival de cine mudo y que le susurraria al oido todos los dialogos. Para ser sinceros aceptaria cualquier cosa con el fin de estar con spence a solas y su aliento en su cuello. Sonrio ante esa perspectiva sintiendo sus amigas, las mariposas, revolotear en su estomago.- Que acabe pronto- murmuro.

-Otra vez hablando sola?- emily llegó hasta donde ella parandose a su lado, con su sonrisa burlona. Estaba plr contestar cuando su celular vibro en el bolsillo de su pantalon. Miró la pantalla y el identificado le dijo que se trataba de derek. Un suspiro de alivio se escapó de su boca

-Hey derek- saludo. -¿se extraviaron? intentó que saliera como una broma, disfrazando la verdadera preocupacion que sentia.

\- Jj- morgan respondio ignorando su broma -jj, es Reid- no supó si fje el tono que utlizó o que de fondo se escuchaban las sirenas de una ambulancia o el simple hecho que lo nombro a el su spence. Solo supo que su corazón se quebró


	3. Chapter 3

Hola de nuevo, hoy no tuve mucho que hacer en mi trabajo, y si sumamos que esta historia me tiene motivada bueno, les comparto un capitulo más.

Descargo de responsabilidad: criminal minds no me pretenece

 **Capitulo 3**

Anteriormente...

-Jj- morgan ignoró su intento de bromear. -Jj, es Reid-

 **4 horas antes...**

Una tipica mañana en la unidad, arranca con una tegnologica cargada de buenas energias, entrando al bullpen y saludando a todo el mundo.

-Buenos dias luchadores contra el crimen- saludó al pequeño grupo que estaba reunido.

-pequeña dulzura- saludó derek, que estaba sentado sobre su escritorio.

-Garcia- fue lo unico que dijo hotch. Emiliy por su parte le brindo un hola con la mano libre, ya que, con la otra llevaba la taza de café a la boca. Le brindo una calida sonrisa. -¿que seria, de los agentes federales, sin su taza de café matutina?- se preguntó internamente. Luego su atencion se dirigio hacia cierto joven genio de cabellos castaños, peinado excesivamente al estilo nerd. Por su cara parecia estar demasiado concentrado o, en trance. Estaba por recrimarle su descortecia cuando lo vio volver en si. Al parecer elgo llamo su atencion.

Siguiendo la linea de su vision, vio a la joven enlace entrar, para garcia jennifer jeraou parecia modelo de campaña publicitaria de alguna marca de shampoo, más que un agente federal. En fin se dijo,pero volviendo al rostro de reid... pronto su cerebro tegnologico sum -aja!- se dijo internamente

-Buenos dias muchachos- jj saludó situandose en medio del salon

-vete mujer- otravez morgan fue el primero en responder. Sabiendo lo que la presencia de jj significaba.

-tenemos un caso- ella le respondio disfrazando su desilucion. Siempre habria un demente suelto

Emily maldijo en voz baja, garcia fue directo a su guarida mientrás que hotch, bueno el actuaba como hotch.

-ok, vamos a la sala de reuniones-. dijo ya encaminandose hacia alli. En ese momento Rossi llegaba con su maleta.

-No te molestes en desempacar amigo-. le dijo morgan mientrás golpaba su hombro.

Spencer por su lado habia permanecido en silencio sin que nadie lo notase, cosa que agradeció. Solto un suspiro de desilucion. Se habia pasado toda la mañana repasando libros en su mente, tratando de encontrar una manera de invitar a jj a una cita o bueno. A Un festival de cine mudo que una amiga que tenia por correspondencia le habia recomendado. En un intento desesperado, habia pensado en pedirle consejos a morgan. Pero rapidamente desecho esa idea. El poco tiempo que llevaba de conocerlo, le enseño que derek lo ultimo que guardaria seria un secreto, eso lo tenia claro si jj aceptaba su invitacion, no podria ser otra cosa que eso. Un secreto.

Habia luchado consigo mismo toda la mañana, entre un si la invito y no, no la invito. Ganando el si, gracias a la mirada que ella le brindo dias atrás.

En un momento, se permitio fantasear con la idea de que aceptando esta invitacion. Quizás aceptara otra, si asi fuese, pensó en llevarla a un partido de futbol americano. Su mentor, con el que aún seguia en contacto, le habia obsequiado 2 entradas para los redskins. Y si su memoria fotografica no le traicionaba, ese era el equipo de jj.

Hablando del diablo, ella lo habia visto desde que entro a la sala. Lo notó contrariado, asique, una vez solos. Decidio acercarse.

-Hey spence- lo saludo haciendo que se sobresaltara.

-hola jj. ¿como estas?- contestó de manera natural.

Ella no lo compró asique le respondio -yo bien, pero a ti te noté raro- buscó su mirada, pero él la esquivó. -¿qué? no, para nada jj.

-Vamos spence. En serio, puedes decirmelo. presionó sabiendo que asi funcionaban las cosas con el.

Por el lado de reid, nunca se detuvo a pensar en el efecto que la voz de jj tenia sobre su persona. Porque se habia planteado, incluso resignado a no decirle nada. Pero en cuanto miro sus ojos y abrio su boca. Las palabras salieron solas

-Tenia planes para mañana- dijo sin respirar.

-Oh!- fue lo unico que ella dijo. Asumiendo que quizas fuese con alguien. Su corazón se encogio.

El no se dio cuenta plr lo que continuo hablando

-Hay un festival de cine mudo que me recomendaron. Metio las manos en los bolsillos en un claro ejemplo de nerviosismo.

-Y tendrás que cancelarle- colcluyo ella claramente enfadada. Ella y sus compañeros preocupados por atrapar a los malos y el solo pensando en su cita. _"estupido señor, leo 20.000 palabras por minuto"_ pensó para si misma.

El la miro sin entender al principio, pero luego lo supo "que diablos" se dijo. -En realidad... yo.. iba.. a pedirte... siqueriasvenirconmigo. Una vez que termino de hablar todo el valor se le fue al suelo.

Agachó su mirada, esperando el no y no mirando la sonrisa que adornaba el rostro de jj.

-Claro- fue lo unico que ella pudo decir.


	4. Chapter 4

Hola a todo el mundo que lee, jaja bueno, primero gracias a todos los que continuan leyendo... no voy a pedirles reviews ni nada, ya que siempre fui una lectora anonima. Pero me gusta saber que existen personas, en algun lugar del mundo que comparte esta pasion. No solo por Jeid, sino tambien, la lectura. bueno sin más palabras jaja, vamos a lo que nos importa...

Descargo de responsabilidad: nada es mio.

Capitulo 4

27 horas 14 minutos y 19 segundos. Era el tiempo que según Reid, restaba para su cita con jj. Lo curioso, esque, de todos los escenarios posibles,que él se imaginó estando junto a ella. Jamás se le cruzó por la cabeza, estar tendido en una cama de hospital y ella sujetando su mano.

No supó como pasó. Simplemente no lo esperó. Solo sabia que, junto a morgan habian llegado a la escena donde se halló el ultimo cuerpo, todo iba bien, charlaban sobre trivialidades. Hasta que la naturaleza le hizó su llamado a derek. Por lo que le dijo que lo esperara justo alli y el iria a buscar un arbol o arbusto. Él simplemente asintió, quedandose para seguir observando el lugar. Tan concentrado se hallaba que no se percato del hombre que venia por detrás cargando en sus manos una pala.

-Oye- escuchó a una voz profunda hablarle. Reid creyendo que era un observador curioso se giró confiado. Pero, no vió el rostro de nadie, más que una pala estrellarse contra su cara perdiendo inmediatamente el conocimiento.

Ahora, estaba en lo que el suponia era una cama y lo que entendia por hospital. Podia percibir todo a su alrededor. El problema era , que llevaba más de media hora intentando despertar. Y no porque le apeteciera, su cabeza le dolia al igual que toda su cara. Pero, simplemente no podia negarse a una peticion de Jj. Y esque desde que atravezó la puerta, la enlace no dejó de tomar su mano y pedirle que abriera los ojos. Y aunque el puso toda su voluntad no lo logró.

 **Jj**

 **-** Es Reid , -es Reid. era todo lo que resonaba en la cabeza de jj mientrás Emily conducia el suv. habia logrado no perder el control. Aunque si era sincera no sabia cuanto tiempo le duraria el personaje de, me preocupa porque es un compañero de trabajo.

Llegarón al hospital para que ella literalmente saltará del vehiculo e ingresara con pasos apresurados al recinto, junto al resto del equipo que le pisaban los talones. Al llegar a recepecion, una joven de cabellos rojos y anteojos al estilo harry potter los etendió.o

-Buenos dias, en que puedo ayudarles- jj estaba por preguntar por reid, pero, hotch se le adelanto.

-Soy el agente Aaron hotchner- se presentó enseñandole su placa, la joven en el mostrador asintió, por lo que él continuó.- aproximadamente hace 20 minutos ingreso uno de mis agentes herido, su nombre es Spencer Reid.¿ Puede darme informacion sobre su estado?.

La muchacha que ya habia estado escribiendo en su computadora, leyó lo que aparecio en la misma.

-Si acá esta, al parecer recibio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, en estos momentos se encuentran realizando una tomografia luego será llevado a una de las habitaciones. concluyó satisfecaha de haber colaborado con el FBI.

-Y esa habitacion esta...- jj que hasta ese momento habia dejado hacer su trabajo de lider a hotch. Elevó una ceja mostrando su impaciencia. la joven en el mostrador, abrio grande sus ojos azules

-como lo siento- se disculpo apenada mirando a los 4 pares de ojos que la observaban. -Primer piso.

-Se lo agradezco- respondio hotch, sin la más minima emocion en su rostro.

Juntos tomarón el elevador. Al abrirse las puertas lo primero que vieron, fue la gran figura de morgan. Caminaba de un lado a otro.

-Esto no debe ser bueno- susurro emily. Jj quiso contestarle diciendo que todo iba a estar bien, pero, prefirió callar. Temiendo que su voz le traicionara.

-Morgan, que sucedió- fue lo primero que Rossi pregunto cuando llegaron hasta él. Se giro la preocupacion tallada en su rostro

-No lo sé. Lo deje solo un momento, cuando regresé lo encontré tirado en el suelo inconciente- termino hablando y moviendo la cabeza, como si quisiera borrar el recuerdo de Spencer, su hermano, en un charco de sangre.

Luego de hablar con derek y que hotch diera las ordenes para que se investigara, el asalto a un agente federal. Tuvieron que esperar a que les informaran las condicones en las que se encontraba Reid y autorizaran para verlo.

-Spencer Reid- un hombre de aproximadamente unos cincuenta años aparecio trás la puertas de ingreso.

-Si- contestaron todos al unísono, el medico asintió.

-¿Familiares?.

-Pertenece a mi equipo- respondio hotch.

-Bien, el paciente sufrio un traumatismo craneal, a causa de haber recibido un golpe fuerte con un objeto contundente. Esperó a que asimilarán lo que les dijo.

-¿Como se encuentra?. Pregunto morgan con clara impaciencia. Porque perdia el tiempo explicandoles lo que ya sabian. Cuestiono para si mismo.

El medico lo miró. Y suspiró. -Tuvimos que inducir al coma, paraque la inflamacion no bajará al tronco encefalico. respondio, logrando que el corazón de Jj se dutuviera por segunda vez en ese dia.


	5. Chapter 5

Hola a todos, francamente habia pensado que, se habia perdido el interés en esta historia o en mi destino erás tú. Pero hoy mi animo se elevó y se los agradezco porque fue por uds. Bueno, a eso se le suma que salgo de vacaciones de mi trabajo asique podré enfocarme más. Agradezco nuevamente que se tomen el tiempo para leerme.

Descargo de responsabilidad: bueno es obvio que CM no me pretenece.

Y es que el amor, no necesita ser entendido. Necesita ser demostrado...

Paulo Coelho

 **Capitulo 5**

la vida pocas veces es justa, pocas veces nos da señales para alcanzar el mayor proposito del ser humano. La felicidad.

Para Jeniffer Jereau la vida era eso, una injusticia total, si bien no se reconocia como una total pesimista, fue la misma vida la que hizo que ella tuviera ese concepto. Su inclusion al FBI y su encuentro con su genio favorito, comenzaba a tener una perspectiva diferente. Pero, nuevamente se encontraba en la misma situacion que hace años atrás.

Pero esta vez habia esperanzas, esta vez. Habia pulso.

Estaba sentada en una silla al lado de la cama donde se encontraba Spencer. Tenia tomada entre sus manos pequeñas, la de él. No tenia idea cuanto tiempo habia transacurrido desde que Emily le habia cedido su lugar para ingresar a la habitacion.

El equipo habia decidido, o , lo que es lo mismo, hotch les ordeno que regresarán a la comisaria. Argumentando que estando en el hospital no podrian ayudar en nada.

-La mejor manera de ayudar, es averiguar que sucedio. Diciendo eso nadie pudo negarse. Asi que todos se habian retirado optando por jj para quedarse. Cosa que ella, le agradecio al cielo.

No podia imaginarse estar en otro lugar que en el que se encontraba ahora. Apenas habia atravesado la puerta de la habitacion cuado lo vio y sintio que su estomago se hundia, tuvo que hacer acopio de todas sus fuerzas para no demoronarse. Su spence estaba en coma. Caminó hacia su lado tratando de evitar lo recuerdos.

En más de una oportunidad, cuando lo vio explicar algo o hablar sobre algun tema que le gustara, vio como utilizaba sus manos para dar enfasis a algun punto. Se pregunto como seria tomar su mano, como seria caminar juntos aferrados uno al otro. Sabia que eso era dificil, dado el desencanto que siempre demostraba al contacto fisico. Pero, en nuestra imaginacion todo es posible.

Ahora ella estaba alli y no pensaba darse por vencida. El medico les habia dicho que no le estaban suministrando medicamentos para que despertara pero, no lo estaba haciendo y era eso lo que les preocupaba.

Al principio ella habia optado por hablarle como si él estuviera conciente.

-Hola spence. Los medicos estan esperando a que despiertes y se que, un caballero como tu, odia ser descortez. Le dijo mientrás una pequeña lagrima escapaba de sus ojos. Se sorbio la limpio y trato de dibujar una sonrisa.

-Además, recuerda que debes llevarme al festival de cine. No creo que lleguemos para la funcion a la que iriamos pero, estoy segura que podremos ver otra ¿no?. Por favor Spence, abre los ojos. Necesito ver tu mirada. Por favor.

Pero no pasó nada.

Suspiró, luego de lo que al parecer fueron horas se levantó de la silla, sin soltar su mano, se inclino a la altura de su rostro quedando frente a frente. Se atrevió a acariciar su cabello castaño, tenia el lado izquierdo de la cara un poco hinchada. Cerró sus ojos con su frente casi tocandole la suya.

-Dios, por favor se que me escuchas. Devuelmelo, por favor. No volveré a pedirte nada. Pero por favor abre sus ojos.

Su oracion fue casi un susurro, acompañada de sus lagrimas.

Eran las 7 am cuando Penélope Garcia ingreso por las puertas del hospital. Vestida por su atuendo multicolor. Pidio en recepcion informacion sobre el dr. Spencer Reid. Le indicarón donde se encontraba y que podia pasar a verlo ya que era horario de visita. Siguio las instrucciones que le dieron y llegando a un pasillo largo. Caminó por el, sin esperar encontrarse con lo que sus ojos estaban viendo.

Jj, la joven perteneciente a alguna agencia de modelo, la chica que podia domar a la prensa con una mirada y que nunca, pero nunca mostraba sus emociones. Estaba sentada, abarazandose a si misma y su cuerpo emitia ligeros temblores a causa del... llanto. Jj estaba llorando. La angustia no tardo en aparecer y ella apresuró sus pasos hasta llegar a ella.

-Cariño, cariño ¿que sucedió?. Preguntó pasando un brazo al rededor del pequeño cuerpo tembloroso, sin obtener respuesta. -shhh. Tranquila todo estará bien. Le dijo aunque en su interior sabia que lo decia más para si misma.

-Dime dulzura, que es lo que pasa. Luego de un momento pensó que obtendria la misma respuesta de hace un momento

-Él. Susurró como si hablara consigo misma mientrás las lagrimas continuaban cayendo por sus mejillas. -Él...

-Él ¿qué?. Garcia estaba al borde de los nervios.

Sollozó una vez más y respondió. -Despertó.


	6. Chapter 6

Hola a todos solo puedo continuar agradeciendo que esten alli. Gracias por un poco de su tiempo.

Descargo de responsabilidad: CM no me pertenece, solo me pertenece la ilusion de que en un universo alterno esto hubiese ocurrido.

Tal vez si te amara un poco menós, podria hablarte de ello.

Mr. Knigtley

 **Capitulo 6**

No supo exactamente que pasó. Habia estado un buen tiempo intentando despertar, sin tener exito. Pero luego de escuchar la angustia en la voz de Jj , orando al que todos llaman Dios y sentir una lagrima recorrer su mejilla. No pudo aguantarlo más. Su cerebro por fin hizo contacto con el resto de su cuerpo emitiendo la orden a que comenzarán a moverse.

Comenzó con un ligero movimiento de su mano que aun sujetaba jj. Ella lo sintió, quedandose paralizada por un instante, al parecer creyendo que era producto de su imaginacion. Pero, continuó con el movimiento de su cabeza que, aún le dolia, previo a abrir sus ojos, fue muy despacio tratando de adaptarse a los florecentes. Una vez abiertos lo primero que vio fue el mar azul.

-¿Spence?. Logro decir entre lagrimas. Se le notaba el cansancio, la angustia y la alegría, toda una mezcla en el rostro que amaba tanto.

-Jj... comenzó a decir pero fue cortado , por el pequeño cuerpo que se arrojó sobre él.

-oh! Spence gracias a Dios. Dijo mientrás besaba su frente.

-Yo tambien, estoy contento de verte. Respondio, un poco acongojado. Pero ella no dejaba de llorar, iba a preguntarle que iba mal, pero entró una enfermera junto a un doctor y le pidieron que saliera. Él no queria dejarla ir, habia luchado tanto para poder verla una vez más, que no queria que se fuera.

Ella le dedico una ultima mirada. Al parecer ella sentia lo mismo.

Luego todo fue un borrón, el medico reviso sus signos, le hizo un par de preguntas y luego dijo algo de mantenerlo un tiempo más en observacion. No le prestó atención. Su mente estaba en otro lugar o mejor dicho, atravezando la puerta.

Despues llegarón los chicos del equipo. Morgan fue el primero, trato de ocultar su descontento. Él la esperaba. Pero no aparecio. Derek se disculpo por haberlo dejado solo. Y el lo convencio de que no fue su culpa. Luego siguio Hotch quien le dijo que habian atrapado a jack. Pero que no estaba relacionado con la persona que le habia golpeado. Asi fueron pasando todos hasta que llegó el turno de Penélope.

-¿Como esta mi genio favorito? Preguntó solo al atravesar la puerta. Él sonrio, ella siempre lograba alegrar una habitacion completa. Aunque en este caso solo se tratara de él.

-Hola Garcia. Me encuentro bien, solo me duele un poco la cara.

Le brindo una sonrisa de comprension. -Lo importante esque, aun te tenémos entre nosotros. Digo, nos tenias a todos muy preocupados...

Si existia algo bueno de ser un generador de perfiles, era que podias leer a la gente, saber que quieren decir. Cuando no dicen nada.

Con Penélope no se necesitaba serlo. Ella siempre tenia algo para decir, solo necesitabas conocerla.

Supo que, el nosotros, que ella pronunció dejaba algo implicito. Por lo que respondio.

-Sabes que no fue mi intencion preocuparlos... ¿cierto?.

-Oh! Claro dulzura. A quien se le ocurre que, de todos los lugares que podrias haber estado en un dia tan bonito. Estarias parado en el camino de algun loco desquiciado que anda por alli con una pala. Pudiendo estar disfrutando de una pelicula..

Sonrió. Sabia que en medio de su berborragia lo diria. Haria la pregunta sin hacerla directamente. Ahora bien, morderia el anzuelo, o, lo ignoraria.

Que ella supiese de su cita, solo podia ser posible si Jj le hubiera contado. Y como no tenia noticias de ella, tuvo que morder el anzuelo.

-Tienes razón. Podria haber estado en cualquier lugar. Pero no dicen que de eso trata el destino?.

-Crei que no tenias ese tipo de crencias. Le dijo un poco extrañada.

-No las tengo. Solo hacia una referencia. Yo estuve en ese lugar porque es mi trabajo. Y el estaba en ese lugar... bueno, pronto sabre porque estaba alli.

-Bueno, bueno no te preocupes. Ya sabes no queremos afligir a ninguna pequeña mujer rubia.

Trató de fingir incomprension elevando una ceja. Supo que fracasó cuando Garcia se rio.

-Ya sabes, no tienes que mentirme. Digamos que el destino en el que tu no crees, me hizo encontrar con algo que jamás crei ver en mi vida. Osea, todos estaban preocupados, morgan se sentia culpable, incluso hotch parecia estar fuera de su propia piel. Pero la señorita medios de comunicacion continuaba actuando como siempre. Pero esta mañana.

No se habia dado cuenta de cuan concentrado estaba hasta que la mujer sentada frente suyo. Le brindo una mirada suspicaz. Se recompuso.

-Y ¿que viste?.

Ella le dedico su sonrisa de no te dire un palabra.

-Que mejor te lo diga ella...

Respondió levantandose de la silla, y con un beso en la mejilla se despidió.

Estaba tan concentrado, que no se dio cuenta que la puerta se abrio y alguien entró.

-Spence. Su voz era cautelosa, como si el que, el estuviera despierto fuera solo un sueño. Le brindo una sonrisa.

-Hola Jj. Se mirarón manteniendo una conversacion sin palabras.

Ella se acercó tomando su mano nuevamente y dandole un suave apreton.

-Me asustaste. Dijo.

\- Yo, yo,. Rayos pensó habia planeado todo lo que queria decirle. Y ahora no podia decir nada.

-No te preocupes yo lo se. Ella respondio.


	7. Chapter 7

Hola a todos. Espero que todos esten bien, yo estoy un poco triste. Le choque la camioneta a mamá. Pero lo bueno. Esque estoy aqui.

Descargo de responsabilidad: CM no es mia.

El amor, se consigue a través de la practica de amar. Y no de las palabras.

 **Capitulo 7**

El viaje de regreso a quantico fue tranquilo, ya que todos se estaban en paz al saber que su agente más joven se encontraba en una sola pieza. Al aterrizar todos estuvieron de acuerdo en ir a brindar, por la recuperacion de reid. Todos a excepto rossi que tenia una cita y hotch. Puede que el hombre dominara a su equipo con una mirada. Pero bien dice el dicho: detrás de todo gran hombre. Existe una gran mujer, y esa mujer se llamaba Haley y le habia dicho que fuera directo a casa. Asique se depidió, recordandoles que estaban en miercoles y, que debian descanzar.

-Adiós. Le dijeron mientrás el hombre se introducia en su auto.

Luego se mirarón entre si.

-Bueno. Dijo derek.

-Esto. Continuó Garcia.

-Es. Siguio emily.

-¡FIESTA!. Dijeron los tres al mismo tiempo.

-Tranquilos muchachos. Habló jj, que estaba parada al lado de reid, a decir verdad. Casi no se habia separado de él. -Recuerden, mañana es dia laborable.

Por un momento Tres pares de ojos la miraron detenidamente. Luego se miraron entre sí.

-Yo creo que deberiamos ir a Big Bears. Sugirió derek

-¡oh! Claro que no. Respondió emily. -Acaso ¿te olvidas lo que hiciste la ultima vez?

Jj se volvio hacia reid, que observaba divertido la pequeña discucion en la que estaban enfrascados sus compañeros. Aun llevaba un parche en la cabeza pero, despues de eso estaba bien. Suspiró, solo imaginarse que quizás nunca más hubiese visto esa sonrisa de niño en su rostro. Sintió encoger su corazón.

Él giró su rostro y se encontró con su mirada, estuvierón asi por lo que ellos pensarón, fuerón horas, hasta que Garcia, que era la unica que sabia o por lo menos sospechaba que sucedia entre ambos. Decidio romper su burbuja.

-Bien mis amores, nos vamos. Les dijo mientrás los empujaba ligeramente para que caminarán. Emily y Morgan ya estabán entrando en el todoterreno.

-Y , ¿a donde vamos? Preguntó jj.

-Ya lo verás. Le respondió la tecnologica.

Un par de minutos más tarde estaban entrando por las puertas de un pub. Llamado mahaló! Era de un ambiente totalmente hawayano. Incluso las meseras vestian como las habitantes de hawai.

-¿quien va por los tragos?. Pregunto emily.

-tú, por preguntar. Le respondio derek.

-deberas acompañarla. Sugirio garcia -o, mejor vamos los tres, mientrás estos dos buscan una mesa.

Jj y Reid se mirarón habia algo torpe, algo casi adolescente entre ellos.

-Bien, a por las bebidas. Dijo emily

Llevaban ya varias rondas y algunos estaban más que alegres. Tanto asi que, Garcia se encontraba en la pista de baile junto a derek.

-Yo me uniré a ese par. ¿Vienen?. Emily se levantó de su silla y se dirigia a la pista.

-¿Quieres bailar?. Preguntó nervioso.

-¿quieres hacerlo tú?. Sonrió

-Bueno, tecnicamente padezco de una gran descoordinacion. Pero, puedo intentarlo. _Por ti lo que sea. Pensó._

-Es una oferta muy tentadora... respondió bromeando.

-¿Entonces?.

-Jamás dejaria escapar una oportunidad asi. Su sonrisa se ensanchó

-Vamos. Se levantarón y caminaron juntos.

Sonaba want to want me. Morgan se sentia como pez en el mar, garcia le llevaba bien el ritmo, lo contrario de Emily. Ellos llegaron hasta alli.

Fue Jj quien comenzó a moverse, el solo trataba de seguirla. En un momento de la cancion ella se giró y él de manera instintiva colocó sus manos en su pequeña cintura. Iba a colocarlas en su cadera pero, le parecio atrevido. Ella tomó eso como una invitacion y se pegó a su cuerpo.

Se pusó de frente nuevamente, quedando su rostros cerca. Demaciado cerca.

-¿me besará?

-¿dejará que la bese?

-¿nos besaremos?.

Sus preguntas internas, fueron interrumpidas por un fuerte par de brazos, que los envolvio a ambos

-hey!. Que excelente lugar. Gritó morgan en sus oidos. Evidenciando que era hora de regresar a casa.

Sonrieron, ambos sonrojados.

-Será, mejor que nos vayamos. Dijo Jj.

-¿Qué? ¿porqué?. Preguntó molesto el moreno.

-Trabajo, ¿te dice algo?.

-Si será mejor que nos vayamos. Agregó Reid.

-Bien, vayamos por las chicas. Respondio con tono resignado. -pero hay que repetirlo.

-Eso te lo aseguro. Susurró Reid.

Morgan se ofrecio a llevarlos a cada uno, pero, Jj y Reid dijerón que compartirian taxi. Asi que se despidieron de ellos en la puerta del pub.

Iban en un comodo silencio. Era tan facil estar con él. No supo de donde vino el valor o que le llevó a hacerlo pero, busco su mano y la tomó, entrelazando sus dedos. Al principio se sobresalto pero luego se relajo. Se sentia natural, como si llevarán mucho tiempo haciendolo. El mismo valor que tuvo ella, lo tuvo él porque en uno de los mayores actos de valentia que pudo experimentar. Elevó la mano que sujetaba y llavandosela a los labios, depositó un suave beso.

Sin duda esto habia que repetirlo.


	8. Chapter 8

Hola. Aqui estoy ya contando mis ultimos de libertad. Jaja asi que, aprovecho y les comparto un nuevo capitulo.

Eres lo más cerca del cielo, de lo que jamás podria estar.

Iris. Goo goo doolls

 **Capitulo 8**

El taxi se detuvo frente al complejo de departamentos donde vivia el joven genio. Todo el camino se hizo en un comodo silencio. Sus manos entrelazadas.

No iba a engañarse diciendo que no estaba nervioso. Porque de verdad lo estaba, pero, esa noche estaba experimentando episodios de valentia, asique decidio jugarse. Una vez más.

-llegamos. Dijo, en un intento por iniciar una conversacion.

-bueno, tú llegaste. Yo aún tengo que continuar. Respondio bromeando.

-Cierto. Su boca formó una sonrisa nerviosa, Sus ojos se dirijieron a sus manos que aun permanecian unidas. Suspiro anticipándo el vacío que le poroduciría una vez que la soltara, lo que tendria que suceder pronto. Notó que el chofer ya se impacientaba.

La soltó

-Bueno nos vemos. Dijo mientrás abria la puerta.

-Adios Spence. Ella respondio. Notó algo en su voz, algo que hizo que al salir del taxi se girar rapido para que el chofer no acelerara.

-¿Jj?.

-¿si?

-Mira, se que perdimos las funciones de cine a la que iriamos. Pero estaba pensando...

-¿qué, qué pensabas?. Inquirio mirandolo buscando sus ojos.

Mientrás que el trataba de no mirarla. _¿como lograba hacer estro derek?_

-bueno. Un amigo, me regalo un par de entradas para un partido de futbol americano y se que te gusta, especialmente los redskins y se enfrentan contra los patriots y bueno hace mucho que no juegan un super tazon. Y esta es su oportunidad. Sabias que...

-Spence. Para. Lo interrumpio, él la miró mientrás que el color rojo decia presente en sus mejillas. Ya lo habia arruinado. Quien querria salir con alguien que no para de divagar. Se reprendio internamente.

-¿De verdad?. Preguntó luego de unos segundos.

El levantó sus ojos marrones del suelo y los posó en los azules que lo observaban espectante.

-Si.

-iré con una condicion.

 _lo que quieras. Pensò._ -¿cual?.respondio en voz alta

Ella torcio el gesto. -No hables de la racha de los redskins. Recuerda, somos el segundo mejor equipo cotizado. Dijo brindandole un guiño.

El aliento se atasco en su garganta.

-Cla, claro. Respondió.

-ok. Nos vemos entonces. Sonrio

-Nos vemos. Pero antes. Dijo elevando un dedo como si asi pudiera detener el tiempo. Se acerco a la ventanilla del otro lado del chofer e introdujo la mitad de su cuerpo, entregandole al mismo dinero. Lo suficiente para que cubriera el costo del viaje e incluso la espera.

-Ahora si. Sacó su cuerpo del auto y vio como ella movia su cabeza a ambos lados.

-cuidate. Le ordenó

-Hasta pronto.

El dia del partido llegó y Jj se encontraba en un gran dilema. Estaba parada frente a su guardarropas sin saber que ponerse.

-Solo es un partido. Dijo en voz alta, aunque estuviera sola.

Luego de toda una batalla consigo misma. Optó por ponerse la camiseta de su esquipo, un par de jeans y zapatillas. Estaba sujetando su cabello en una coleta cuando golpearon su puerta.

Se miro en el espejo una vigésima vez y se dirijio a la entrada.

Abrio la puerta y se encontrò con algo que era fisicamente imposible. Reid en vaqueros, camiseta y sus inseparables converse. El peinado nerd seguia alli, pero era él y él era perfecto. Y tambien se le quedo mirando

-hola. Saludo con un movimiento de mano. Ella recupero la compostura. Se acerco y le dio un beso en la mejilla

Sintio que se estremecia.

-Spence. Hola, pasa, solo dame dos minutos y nos vamos.

-ok. Respondio Reid entrando hasta el vestibulo.

Siete minutos despues, regresó y salieron rumbo al estadio. Viajaron en el auto de Spencer, el cual estaba pulcramente limpio.

-Asique ¿quien es este amigo que te obsequio las entradas?. Peguntó, queria hacer un poco de ruido, ya que estar en silencio solo le provocaba mirarlo, más de lo que la ley moral lo permite.

Adoraba su manera de permanecer concentrado y como cada una de sus facciones acompañaban cada pensamiento. Tenia el impulso de acariciar su cabello. Lo habia hecho mientrás el estaba inconciente. Ahora tenia la necesidad de hacerlo nuevamente. Pero no queria crear un ambiente incomodo. Hoy era para disfrutar.

-Se llama Gideon. Fue quien me reclutó e hizo todo para que yo pudiera ingresar al equipo. Si soy sincero. Se cayo por un momento, supó que iba a decirle algo que nunca le habia dicho a nadie. Las mariposas viejas amigas aparecierón.

-Es la imagen paterna que siempre necesité.

No supó que decir, sabia que reid tenia su madre enferma y que no tenia comunicacion con su padre. No sabia que tan profunda era la distancia que los separaba.

-¿Porque no trabaja con el equipo?. Sintio curiosidad por el hombre, verdadera curiosidad.

Se mordio el labio. Buscaba la respuesta correcta.

-Creo que no soporta ver a las mujeres o niños todas la semanas, siendo golpeados violados o muertos.

-Pero quiere que alguien los detenga. No era una pregunta.

El giro su rostro y la miró. Era la mirada que ponia cuando intentaba decifrar algo.

-¿quė?.inquirio, que la mirara solo lograba que se sintiera perturbada

-¿Pensaste en ser perfiladora?.

Llegarón al estadio, compraron refrescos y fueron a buscar sus lugares.

Para cuando alguno de los dos se dio cuenta, notarón que caminaban tomados de las manos. Sintiendo otra vez, que eso era lo correcto.

Encontraron sus lugares y se sentarón

-ok. Quiero que sepas que es mi primer partido oficial. Le dijo de pronto. Ella se giro hacia él

-¿En serio?

El afirmo con un movimiento de su cabeza

-Jason, me llevó al baloncesto. Pero no me gustó.

-Ok, te aseguro que hare que ames el futbol. Aunque yo, practicaba soccer.

-¿Soccer?

-Asi es. Bueno tengo dos hermanos... ya sabes como es.

-No, pero mo hago una idea.

Se mirarón, habia algo en esa ultima frase. Pero no supo que.

El sonido del silbato los trajo a la realidad, de pronto se escucharon los gritos y silbidos de la multitud que habia concurrido.

El partido comenzó. Y el tiempo desaparecio...

La adrenalina podia sentirse en el aire solo faltaba un minuto para que acabara el partido, ella podia sentirla en su interior. Más allá de amar a los redskins y de que los mismos estuvieran arriba en el marcador. Su corazón, no podia bajar su ritmo frenetico. Dado que en cada anotacion de su equipo, hubo festejos, gritos, saltos y abrazos. Muchos abrazos.

Sentir el aroma de Reid era un viaje de ida, sus delgados, pero muy acogedores brazos. Le brindaron la sensacion de paz, se sentia como estar en casa.

Todo el mundo gritaba la cuenta regresiva -10, 9, 8.

Giro su rostro para verlo, el tambien estaba contando. Lo que provoco que su risa se ensanchará. Tomó su mano llamando su atención

-6, 5, 4

El la miró.

Ella se acercó.

-3, 2..

Sonó el silbato indicando el final del juego. Encontrando a dos jovenes besandose en las gradas. Marcando el inicio de algo.


	9. Chapter 9

Hola todo el mundo. bueno ya saben, se acabaron las vacaciones. Pero no las ideas jaja. Aquí un nuevo capítulo

Descargo de responsabilidad: él show no es mío.

Soy como un adicto. Que no tiene control.

Enrique Iglesias

 **Capítulo 9**

Cuando Spencer Reid fue a la Universidad de Caltech tuvo la oportunidad de conocer a varias personas. No hizo amigos, solo conocidos. Una de esas personas era un muchacho llamado Thomas. Era 7 años mayor pero, al igual que él había sufrido el maltrato de la escuela secundaria. Le contó que para no sentir dolor o para que todo lo que le hacían no le afectará. Fumaba marihuana o trataba de estar colocado. Le preguntó si quería probar.

Spencer declinó la oferta. No solo porque no le atraía la idea. Si no que sabía lo que eso conllevaba. Se volvería un adicto y haberse criado en Las Vegas le había enseñado que toda adicción era mala. En ese entonces tenía 14 años.

En su corta vida había visto a demasiadas personas sufrir por culpa de las adicciones. Adicción al juego, a las drogas, al tabaco etc. Se prometió a sí mismo no caer en ninguna. Nunca se imaginó que fallaria.

No entendía ¿cómo?. No sabía ¿porqué?. Sólo tenía claro que había probado una vez. Y fue suficiente. No podía dejar de hacerlo. Se había convertido en un adicto.

Un felíz adicto. No tenía la intención de dejarla, por el contrario cuánto más tuviese, sería mucho mejor. Y es que, besar a Jennifer fue un viajé de ida. En el primer instante que probó sus calidos labios, supo que estaba perdido.

Después de que los redskins ganarán clasificando para el superbowl. Salieron tomados de la mano. No dijeron nada. Simplemente subieron al auto de Reid y se dirigieron a casa de Jj sabiendo que era lunes y debían trabajar al día siguiente.

Llegaron. Spencer haciendo uso de su grado de caballero se bajó rápido para abrir la puerta de Jj.

-Gracias-. Le dijo con una timidez que acababa de enterarse que poseía.

-Por nada-. Respondió

Caminaron uno al lado del otro hasta llegar a la puerta de entrada. Jennifer giró su cuerpo quedando frente a él con las llaves en las manos. Jugó con ellas. Se sentía nerviosa.

Él estaba peor. Porque sabía lo que quería, pero no sabía cómo tomarlo.

De pronto su memoria fotográfica ,bendita sea, le recordó que Derek una vez le recomendó que viera una película de Will Smith.

Ahora que lo pensaba estaba en la misma situación que el señor al que Smith ayudaba.

Chica en la puerta, juega con las llaves. Significa...

-La pasé muy bien Spence. Muchas gracias- la voz de Jj lo trajo a tierra. Ella se estaba despidiendo por que él no hacía nada.

Tampoco dijo nada. Sólo fue conciente de que se agachó acercándose hacia su rostro.

"Avanza 90"... escuchó el diálogo de la película en su cabeza.

Vio que ella sonreía. Mientras avanzaba.

"Lo suficiente para que ella avance el 10"...

Con ese recuerdo llegó al día siguiente a la BAU.

Y apenas la vio salir del ascensor e ingresar a su oficina, inventó una excusa para ir detrás de ella.

Tocó la puerta trantando de que sus golpes no evidenciaran sus ansias.

-Adelante-. Respondió su dulce voz.

Entró y la encontró sentada ya frente a su computadora. -Buenos días-. Saludó.

Ella levantó su mirada y sonrió -Spence- dijo levantándose. Lo que para él fue su pie para hacer lo que quería. Caminó hacia ella cerrando la distancia que los separaba. Y reclamó su boca como si fuera de su propiedad.

No era un experto besando. Sólo se dejaba llevar por su instinto. Y su instinto le decia que necesitaban respirar.

Abrió los ojos. Sintiendo sus mejillas arder, ¿estaba bien lo que acababa de hacer?. Buscó la mirada de Jj esperando lo peor.

-Bueno. Esa es una muy bonita manera de comenzar el día-. Le dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Suspiró aliviado. Devolviendo la sonrisa.

-Pero recuerda, estamos en la oficina. Trabajando con perfiladores-. Le recordó mientras que con su pulgar limpiaba el resto de brillo que quedó sobre los labios de Reid. Fruncio su cepo.

-Si recuerdas la norma, que dice que entre miembros de un mismo equipo no puede pasar nada romántico ¿no?. Le preguntó elevando una ceja.

-Me resulta difícil pensar. O recordar algo que me prohíba hacer algo contigo. Respondió suspirando.

-Eso es dulce, pero, enserio debés salir-. Dijo empujandolo suavemente.

-¿Porque?.

-Porque Hotch aparecerá en cualquier momento.

-Esa es una excusa válida- respondió dándole un último y corto beso.

salió de la oficina de Jj para encontrarse con Derek sentado en su escritorio.

-¿cómodo?. Dijo tomando asiento en su silla.

-Encontré nuevo empleo-

-¿Qué?-.

-Si señor- respondió como si nada.- y sin perder este-.

-No entiendo-.

-Soy tú Secretaría/casamentera-.

La incomprensión Reino en el rostro del joven agente.

-Tu teléfono no dejaba de sónar así que me decidí a atender. Era la recepcionista del hospital donde te atendieron dijo que te vio y que eras muy ¿cómo dijo?-se rascaba su cabeza para acompañar su actuación.

-¡ah! Si. La viva imagen del Rey Arturo.

-¿Qué?-.

-Si señor. Pero eso no es todo- dijo mientras se bajaba de la mesa para pararse al lado de Spencer envolviendo un brazo al rededor de sus hombros. Como si fuera a contarle un secreto.

-Te conseguí un cita- obvio no lo dijo en susurros.

-¿Qué?.

No fue Reid quien preguntó.


	10. Chapter 10

Hola a todos como va? Bien yo otra vez jaja aquí les comparto un nuevo capítulo. Gracias por estar allí.

Descargo de responsabilidad: hago esto para pasar el trago amargo que es saber que esto jamás sucederá en la serie.

De nadie seré, sólo de ti. Hasta que mis huesos sean cenizas, y mi corazón deje de latir.

Pablo Neruda.

 **Capítulo 10**

Reid tenía una cita... tenía una cita con una chica. Una chica que afirmaba que tenía el aspecto de uno de los caballeros de la mesa redonda.

-Jennifer-.

Es que ¿como?. Ósea, sabía que él era perfecto. Porque ella lo descubrió al pasar tiempo con él. Había descubierto cuán lindo era el y sus ojos de cachorro. Sus rasgos de adolescente. Y sus labios. Sobre todo sus labios...

-Jennifer-.

¿Pero quien era ella?. Ella que no lo había visto más que. ¿qué? Dos veces.

-Agente Jareau!- el grito de Emily. Acompañado de un golpe en su escritorio la sacó de sus cavilaciones.

\- ¿qué?- preguntó desorientada.

Emily enarco una de sus cejas. -Te estuve hablando por diez minutos-

-Claro. ¿qué sucede?- respondió con fingido interés.

La palinegra hizo una perfecta imitacion de la sonrisa de el grinch. -¿te enteraste?-

'Aquí vamos'. Se dijo internamente.

-¿qué cosa?-

-Reid tendrá una cita- sonrió triunfante. -me pregunto.¿ Como será una cita con el pequeño genio?- dijo soñadora.

-Confieso que en ocaciones pareces la versión femenina de Morgan-. Movió la cabeza a ambos lados.

Su compañera puso los ojos en blanco. -por favor jj, si mal no recuerdo. El genio y su vida amorosa fue tema de conversación en nuestras noches de chicas.

El rojo no tardó en decir presente en el rostro de jj.

-Si bueno, pero eso fue porque debíamos hablar... - dijo titubeante.

-Como sea. Creo que debería hablar con él- la miró a los ojos. -ya sabes para darle tips-

Jj le dio una mirada interrogativa.

-Si dejamos que haga lo que escuché que Morgan le está aconsejando que haga...- meneo la cabeza a ambos lados -créeme, pasará la noche con hielo en su cara-

No podía evitar sentir la punzada de celos. Ese idiota de Derek. Pero más idiota era él, que había aceptado. O quizás la única idiota era ella, quizás malinterpreto todo y él sólo quería que fuesen amigos. Nunca le dijo que quería algo más.

-Hey!- Emily pasaba una mano frente a la cara de jj. -Te fuiste otra vez- la acusó.

-perdón- sólo pudo decir.

-Entonces...-

-¿Que?-

-Ayudamos a Reid-

-Claro-. Fingió una sonrisa.

No lo quería hacer. No lo haría. Pero era mejor darle esa respuesta a que tener que soportar todos sus "porqués".

-Bueno. Luego vendré para que hablemos con él-.

-mmhmm- fue lo único que dijo y vio como Emily atravesó la puerta.

Esto apestaba. Nunca se había sentido tan frustrada. Tenía el impulso de ir a buscarlo y preguntarle. Pero. Otra vez. ¿ qué le preguntaría?.

Decidió pasar todo lo que quedaba del día en su oficina. a Dios gracias Emily no regresó. No se tomó ni la molestia en detenerse a preguntar porque.

Lo único que pudo pensar o en realidad lo único que esperó fue, que él tocará a su puerta. Pero, no pasó.

El reloj de su muñeca marcaba las 21. Se levantó de la silla tomando sus cosas. Rezaba internamente para que todos ya se hubieran marchado.

Al salir encontró el bullpen vacío. Soltó un suspiro de alivio. Camino directo al ascensor. Se paró frente a las puertas presionando el botón para llamarlo.

Las puertas se abrieron y alguien se paró a su lado. Era él.

No quería mirarlo. Entró al ascensor seguida por él. Comenzaron a descender.

Él suspiró, estaba nervioso. Sus manos le sudaban en los bolsillos.

-Hoy leí a Neruda-. Dijo tratando de iniciar una conversación.

-Técnicas de Morgan? -.

Quizo dedicarle una mirada de suficiencia. Pero al mirar la expresión en su cara, prefirió continuar con lo que había planeado.

-No- respondió y prosiguió. -Se me grabó un verso que me recordó a ti- dijo casi en un susurro.

Por primera vez ella tomó valor para mirarlo.

-De nadie seré sólo de ti. Hasta que mis huesos sean cenizas, y mi corazón deje de latir-

Todo lo que había pensado durante la tarde quedó reducido a nada. Su mente quedó totalmente en blanco. Sólo fue conciente de sus palabras. Y las puertas del ascensor abriéndose.

No le dio Tiempo a que le respondiera. Se fue, dejando la allí parada.

Tardó unos instantes en recuperarse y fue tras él. Lo alcanzó cuando estaba por subirse a su auto.

-Spence-. Dijo una vez que lo alcanzó. Él se detuvo pero, no la miró. -Spence- volvió a insitir. -mirame- ordenó.

Se giró.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?-. Le preguntó, quería estar segura adónde iban, aunque francamente,ella nunca quiso nada serio con nadie.

Pero después de ese día, supo que no quería estar con nadie y no quería que él estuviera con alguien más. Pero. ¿Él quería lo mismo?

Spencer por su lado le brindó la sonrisa fácil que era característico suyo.

-A Ti...-


	11. Chapter 11

Hola a todos los que siguen esta historia. Calculo que no soy la única que le cuesta comenzar la semana, más si tuviste dos fiestas contiguas. Aquí un nuevo capítulo.

Descargo de responsabilidad: CM no me pertenece.

Para tu tranquilidad me tienes en tus manos, para mi debilidad la unica eres tú.

Chayanne.

 **Capitulo 11**

Viajar a Los Ángeles era algo que no le apetecía hacer. Era un viaje de 4hs 36min. Más los minutos u hora que les tomaria llegar a la comisaria.

Sin contar que no era particularmente un caso. Era pura y dura conferencias . Odiaba eso, sólo daba como resultado a la gente mirandolo raro, cada vez que intentaba explicar algo.

Lo bueno o factor positivo, era jj. Estaba sentada frente a él, fingiendo jugar a las cartas.

En realidad le estaba hablando sobre su madre y sus hermanos. Hubo un momento en el que notó mientras hablaba de Sandy, como ella le llamaba, que sus ojos brillaron con tristeza. Pero rapidamente se recompuso.

Se preguntó si quizás tuvieron alguna disputa que aún no habrían resuelto. No quiso forzar la conversación, prefirió continuar escuchando lo que ella tenía para decir.

-Si regresamos a tiempo podríamos ir a una nueva función de cine mudo- le ofreció una vez que ella hizo una pausa a su relato.

Lo miró a los ojos, una mirada que le recodaba lo que había sucedido la última vez que habían planeado ir. Sonrió.

-Estoy seguro que esta vez si llegaremos- dijo para convencerla.

-¿Adónde?- preguntó Derek sentándose al lado de Spencer.

Ambos se miraron. Luego dirigió su atención a Morgan, haciendo una línea fina con sus labios.

-A la comisaria- respondió de manera inocente.

-y que lo digas, no se si podré aguantar a prentiss hablar sobre su gato por otra hora más- soltó un suspiro, negando con su cabeza

Ambos rieron ante la expresión del moreno.

Una vez que aterrizaron, se repartieron en coches para llegar a su destino. Para fastidio de Reid dividieron los grupos en hombres por un lado y mujeres por el otro.

Llegó a la comisaria buscandola con la mirada, hizo una mueca de desagrado cuando la visualizo rodeada de policías. Todos babeando, pero había uno que estaba relativamente cerca intentando no parecer fascinado. Lo intentaba.

Ella por su lado no pudo evitar sentirse observada. Miró alrededor de la sala donde estaban, para encontrar unos ojos de cachorro que la observaban. Le sonrió acercándose.

-Hey! Tú.- dijo una vez que estuvo cerca.

-Mucho publico- respondió señalando al grupo de policías que aún la miraban y hablaban entre ellos.

-hombres- susurró mientras ponía los ojos en blanco. Luego lo miró con suspicacia -¿celoso?-

La miró como si tuviese dos cabezas. _'no te das una idea' respondió internamente._

-Jennifer, los celos son sentimientos irracionales, no tendría tres doctorados si fuese irracional- respondió. Y se fue.

El resto del día pasó relativamente tranquilo hasta que fue la hora de la cena, el policía que había intentado parecer inmune a la belleza de jj, tomó valor para acercarsele y presentarse cuando ya estaba de salida. Pasarían la noche allí y regresarán al día siguiente.

-Me llamo William Lamontagne.- dijo con un tono de voz que se ganó un carcajada de Derek. Él se paralizó había seguido de cerca cada movimiento de Jennifer y para alivio suyo no había demostrado interés en nadie, todo lo contrario cada vez que podía estaba con él, sin levantar sospechas claro.

Pero él estaba manteniendo una lucha consigo mismo y su muy bajo autoestima. Dando como resultado, que ella fuese el objeto de su descargo.

Y allí se encontraba él cruzando los dedos para que ella no aceptará ir a cenar con ese sureño de ojos claros.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en la cara de jj dándole el pie para que él se fuera.

-Eh! Reid. ¿Adónde vas?- preguntó Emily, al pasar por su lado. -pensé que iríamos a beber algo-

Abrió y cerró su boca como pez fuera del agua.

-Me duele la cabeza- no era una completa mentira. -voy a dormir-

-¿quieres algo?- ofreció.

-no mamá estaré bien- ironizó.

\- Entonces ven que te de tu beso de buenas noches- continuó la broma. Se acercó y depósito un beso en su frente.

-buenas noches- se despidió y se fue. Tomó un taxi por un extraño milagro no había tanto tráfico, no se demoró en llegar al hotel. Se acercó a la recepción y tomó su llave.

No era la gran habitación pero tampoco era poca cosa. No había nada mejor que estar sólo. Más en esos momentos. No estaba siendo racional. Tres doctorados y no podía entender lo que le sucedía.

Nunca se sintió dueño de nada y nunca quiso serlo. Pero al ver a jj y como todos la miraban y aún más el sureño. No podía evitarlo, quería tomarla en sus brazos, incluso encerrarla en una caja de cristal.

Pero no podía, no le pertenecía. El le había dicho que la quería o más o menos se lo dio a entender. Pero ella no dijo nada.

Se sentó en el sofá frotándose la sien. Ahora si le dolía su cabeza.

Tal vez no debió seguir el consejo de García cuando le dijo que jj estaba molesta por su cita con la chica de Texas. sonrió ante el recuerdo de García cancelandole a la muchacha.

No pasaron 15 minutos cuando tocaron a su puerta. Se levantó de mala gana sabiendo de quien se trataba.

-Te dije que me dolía...- , no era Emily. Era ella, jj, con una mirada inocente que hacian que sus ojos tomarán un tono claro. Se atragantó con el aire.

-Jennifer. ¿qué haces...- no terminó de hablar cuando ella cortó el espacio que los separaba, uniendo sus labios. Fue dulce, ansioso e hizo que su dolor de cabeza desapareciera.

Nota de autor: Feliz día de San Valentin


	12. Chapter 12

Hola... aquí vengo con un nuevo capítulo. Gracias por continuar conmigo.

Descargo de responsabilidad: nada me pertenece.

Recuerda que el primer beso no se da con la boca, sino con los ojos.

Escritor alemán.

 **Capitulo 12**

Se encontraba parado en una orilla, no sabía que hacia allí, hasta que frente suyo vio un círculo y diviso a una niña. No lo entendía pero algo le dijo que fuera hasta ella.

Comenzó a caminar pero, cuanto más lo hacía menos se acercaba. De pronto una figura masculina aparecía, y esta sí, logra acercarsele. Y entonces es que comprende las intenciones, no va ayudarla. Por el contrario, va a lastimarla.

-Alto!- gritó. Pero fue inútil. Después de varios intentos logró hacer que sus pies se movieran pero ya era tarde.

Cuando llegó hasta donde yacía el cuerpo, el suyo propio se paralizó. Él hombre ya no estaba y, lo que el pensó era el cuerpo de una niña, no era otra que su amada Jennifer Jareau...

-No...- sintió como el par de brazos que la habían envuelto toda la noche, se cedían alrededor de su cintura.

-No...- volvió a decir, como si estuviera peleando con alguien o algo.

Con dificultad giró su cuerpo para poder quedar frente al él, tenia la frente perlada por el sudor.

-Spence- le habló quería que se sobresaltara. No hubo respuesta, sólo la apretó más.

-Spence despierta- utilizó un tono más fuerte tratando de moverlo. Los brazos arrojaron el agarre, miró su rostro, tenia los ojos abiertos pero aún estaba desorientado. Ella se apoyó en su brazo y estirando el otro, acarició con su mano su rostro para asi llamar su atención. Él la miró, fue una mirada de reconocimiento.

Lo que hiso después no se lo esperó. Ella había intentado si ronreirle, pero él se abalanzó sobre ella uniendo sus labios.

Al principio se sorprendió, pero luego le correspondió de buena gana. Notó que habia cierta urgencia en el beso. No era que le desagradara, todo lo contrario le encantaba cuando Reid tenía sus momentos de valentía, con respecto a lo que a ellos se refería, en el campo era algo muy distinto.

Sus manos viajaron de su rostro hasta su cintura e hicieron su camino de regreso. Beso sus párpados, sus mejillas, su nariz y deteniendose en el hueco de su cuello.

¿Significaba esto que quería llevar su relación al siguiente nivel?. Sólo habían pasado la noche juntos porque ella vino a verlo luego de que Emily le dijera que él no se sentía bien.

Aunque ella sabía a que se debía. Vino a verlo, para que hablarán pero apenas vio su rostro tras la puerta, sólo pudo arrojarse a sus brazos y besaron, para asi demotrarle que no le interesaba el policía sureño, que no le gustaban los ojos azules si no los caramelos. Que con la única persona que se sentía cómoda mirándola era con él.

Estuvieron asi, hasta que solo quedaron abrazados. Y luego no pudo evitar quedarse toda la noche allí en su habitación. Durmiendo con él pero, sólo eso.

Ahora su ferviente beso... hizo que de pronto le hiciera calor.

-Fue un sueño, sólo un sueño- lo sintio murmurar. Parecía aliviado.

-¿Spence?- lo llamó, dándose cuenta que el momento habia acabado.

Sacó su rostro del cuello de jj y la miró. Una sonrisa se formó en sus labios.

-Buenos dias- le saludó.

-Buenos dias- respondio devolviendo la sonrisa.

Volviendo al modo Spencer, elevo vacilante una mano y tomó un mechón del cabello rubio y lo colocó detrás de su oreja.

-Tuviste un mal sueño- dijo mientras con un movimiento colocaba su mejilla en la palma de la mano de Reid.

Suspiró -con este trabajo es difícil tener buenos sueños- guardó silencio un momento y dijo -es más agradable estar despierto- su mirada fue directa a su boca.

Ella no lo iba dejar correr, eso quería decir que tenía pesadillas a menudo.

-¿Las tienes muy seguido?- llamó su atención.

-Al principio no tanto-

-¿Al principio?-

-REID!- llamaron desde afuera de la habitación dejándolos congelados. Era Morgan.

-REID DESPIERTA!- no contestaron. -tiraré la puerta...- conociendolo sabía que hablaba en serio.

-Voy- respondió medio cortado, levantándose de la cama. Ella lo siguió con la mirada, nunca además del día que fueron al partido de fútbol, vio a Reid en otra cosa que no fueran camisas, corbatas, chalecos; pantalones de vestir y converse. Ahora iba puesto su pijama que consistía en una camiseta blanca y shorts. Era un poema. Ella solo llevaba una camiseta grande que el le habia prestado. Esperaba no parecer muy desaliñado.

Luego de correr a Derek Spencer volvió -Debemos irnos, el avión nos esta esperando-

-¿Qué?- preguntó dando un salto de la cama. Y buscando su ropa. No fue conciente de color rojo profundo en las mejillas de Spencer, sólo escucho que decía -te daré un momento para que te cambies- y se fue al baño.

35 minutos después estaban abordando el avión. Él tomó asiento cerca de la ventanilla, Derek fue a sentarse a su lado, y Emily en frente dejando el lugar frente a Derek para ella.

Se sentó.

-Asi que miss Pensilvania... tuvo su noche...- fue Derek quien con cejas sugestivas le hablo, sabía a que se refería.

Vio como Spencer se erguia en su asiento.

-¿Siempre eres tan delicado o somos la excepción?- contra atacó Emily.

Ambos sintieron.

-sólo diré que pasé la noche con un noble caballero- respondió dedicándole una rápida mirada a Reid que se hacía el distraído.

-Lo que sea es mejor que padecer jaqueca o no¿ Reid?- fue Emily quien preguntó.

-Seguro- fue lo único que dijo.

Al bajar del avión ambos se encontraron cuando caminabancon direccion al estacionamiento.

-¿continúa en pie la propuesta de cine mudo?- quiso saber.

-Claro- repondio con una sonrisa que marcaba sus oyuelos en las mejillas.

-Pasa por mi a las ocho ¿ok?-

El asintió con un movimiento leve de su cabeza.

Llegó a su casa y se metió en la ducha luego comió algo y fue buscar en su armario lo que llevaría puesto. Luego de muchos 'quizas' y 'este no', se inclinó por un vestido blanco con flores azules. los convino con zapatos blancos y marcó las ondas en su cabello. Cuando menos lo pensó el timbre sono.

Fue a abrir. Si su quijada podría tocar el suelo de seguro lo habría hecho. Spencer vestía pantalón color mostaza, camisa marrón oscura y sacó gris claro. Sintió ganas de hacer lo mismo que hizo la noche anterior, pero debían salir. Asi que con una sonrisa se acercó y lo besó suavemente en los labios.


	13. Chapter 13

Hola a todos espero que estén bien y que aún continúen conmigo. Bueno este capítulo quizás se ponga un poco oscuro.

Descargo de responsabilidad: la serie no me pertenece.

Encontré el amor donde debía estar, justo frente a mi.

Amber Run

 **Capítulo 13**

Su mano entrelazada con la suya, su risa al escuchar una de sus estadísticas, el sabor de su boca. El perfume que emanaba su piel...

La función había acabado y decidieron caminar un poco, la Luna brillaba en su mayor esplendor.

Eran una pareja más en medio de la noche, habían reído, besado incluso compartido palomitas. Él se delataba en el sonido de su risa y había notado como a ella se le erizaba la piel cada vez que se acercaba a susurrarle el diálogo de la película.

En ese momento decidió llevar a cabo su plan. Así que detuvo su caminar frente a una fuente de agua, deteniendola a ella también.

-¿qué sucede?- le pregunto extrañada.

Podía sentir su corazón palpitar en la garganta. 'Tu puedes' se animó a sí mismo.

La miró profundamente, y ella tembló.

-Silencio- respondió con un dedo sobre sus labios, sin apartar su mirada continuó. -¿Qué resplandor se abre paso a través de aquella ventana?, es el Oriente y... Jennifer el sol-

Ella comenzó a sonreír, aún sin entender a que quería llegar. El continuo y como si le contará un secreto, le hablo en susurros acariciando su mejilla con el pulgar.

-Surge, resplandeciente sol, y mata a la envidiosa luna; lánguida y pálida de sentimientos poque tu, su doncella la has aventajado en hermosura. Llámame sólo "amor mio" y seré nuevamente bautizado, desde ahora mismo dejaré de ser... Spence-

La sonrisa de jj se hizo más grande al entender lo que él estaba haciendo. Por lo que respondió.

-Gentil de veras me quieres, declararlo con sinceridad, o, si piensas que soy demasiado ligera; me pondré desdeñosa y esquiva- dijo mientras giñaba un ojo ante la mirada atónita de Spencer.

-Jurote, amada mia; por los rayos de la Luna que platean- pero, el turno de ella para colocar un dedo en sus labios haciéndole callar.

Acortando la distancia lo besó.

Al abrir sus ojos lo miró. -No jures por la luna; que en su rapido movimiento cambia de aspecto cada mes. No vayas a imitar su inconstancia-

-¿Por quien jurare?- le siguió.

Ella movió su cabeza en negativa. - No hagas ningún juramento. Si acaso, jura por ti mismo, por tu persona que es el dios que adoro y en quien he de creer- concluyó. Quedándose en silencio sólo mirando sus ojos, quizás diciendoce aún más cosas de lo que las palabras pueden describir. Hasta que de su boca escapó.

-Te amo...

 _Te amo, te amo, te amo..._

El frío del agua recorriendo su cuerpo lo despertó.

Desesperadamente busco aire.

Estaba esposado.

-¿Sabes cuanto tiempo puede aguantar el ser humano debajo del agua?- le costó en un principio por lo desorientado que estaba, pero inmediatamente reconoció la voz. Esa voz, que semanas atrás lo había llamado sólo para golpearlo con una pala.

-¿Que quieres?- preguntó tosiendo.

El hombre detrás suyo hizo un ruido de desagrado con su boca. -Pregunta incorrecta. Para ser un genio, te faltan modales- dijo con rabia y sumergiendolo una vez más en el agua.

-Alguien con modales pregunta, ¿ quien eres?-...

Al sacarlo volvió a buscar que el aire ingresará a sus pulmones. Una vez que lo consiguió dijo

-¿Dónde esta?-

El hombre rió.

-oh! Jennifer está... bien, no te preocupes, esta fiesta es sólo para ti- se burló mientras lo sentaba en una silla. Reid intentó ver su rostro pero llevaba puesto pasamontañas. Sólo pudo ver sus ojos. Azules...

 **Quantico, Virginia...**

Aún llevaba puesto el vestido y los zapatos, aún escuchaba los versos que horas atrás le había recitado para declararle su amor.

No podía ser cierto, no podían haberle secuestrado... ¿cierto?.

-Jennifer tenemos que hablar- la voz de Emily la regreso a la realidad. Sólo la miró.

-Cada miembro del equipo recibió un paquete al regresar de Los Ángeles. Intentamos localizarlos a ambos pero, ninguno respondió. Ahora veo porque- dijo observandola.

-¿Que quieres decir?- inquirió.

-¿qué quiero decir?, quiero decir que hackearon a García, que averiguaron la dirección de Hotch, que supieron a donde iría Morgan y que Strauss esta en la sala de juntas esperando que tu vayas y le expliques, porque dos miembros del equipo durmieron juntos. Eso quiero decir-

Al escuchar todo lo que dijo Emily, estaba segura que había palidecido.

No pudo responder.

-¿Porque no me lo dijiste?- le reprochó.

-Emily yo...-

-ya no importa, te están esperando-

Se levantó de la silla acomodando su vestido, sólo un acto reflejo dado que se enfrentaría a la jefa Strauss, pero, todo se reducía a nada al pensar que no sabía nada de Spence.

Se dirigieron en silencio a la sala de reuniones. Adentro estaba todo el equipo, todos con archivos en las manos mientras García escribía en la pizarra.

Entró, y todos al mismo tiempo voltearon a verla.

-Bueno al fin llega- Erin Strauss llamó su atención. Aunque podía sentir las miradas de los demás.

-Señora la agente acaba de terminar de ser examinada por los medicos- Hotch no se hizo esperar para responder.

-Mmhmm- fue lo único que le dieron por respuesta.

-jj , por favor toma asiento- lo hizo en silencio, -Sabemos que la señora Strauss tiene preguntas para hacerte pero, en este momento tenemos un activo en peligro y necesitamos que colabores, ya que eres la última que estuvo con él- el líder del equipo hablo mientras su jefa hacia una mueca de desagrado.

-¿Hay alguna prueba de que esta bien?- preguntó con voz temblorosa.

Todos los presentes se miraron entre si.

-Sólo una foto- Rosal le respondió.

García que estaba frente al pizarra, se movió para que ella pudiera ver.

Sintió que elescapaba le escapaba. En la pizarra estaba la imagen de Spence amarrado a una silla con los ojos vendados. Aún tenía puesta la ropa con la que habían salido.

En la foto estaba escrito: El más joven tiene la llave.


	14. Chapter 14

Hola, bueno este va para la persona que me ayudó a no permanecer bloqueada ja!. Con cariño.

Descargo de responsabilidad: no es mía la serie.

Siempre supe que es mejor, cuando hay que hablar de a dos, empezar por uno mismo.

Shakira.

 **Capítulo 14**

Estaba parada frente a su puerta,no sabía si golpear o no. Aun estaba fresco el recuerdo de los tres días de agonía que vivió, quien se imaginaria que un lunático conseguiría empleo en el Bennington y que este cuidara a la madre de Spencer. Y que cada carta que el le escribía Diana se las leía. Generando así una fijación del muchacho sobre el joven detective. Al punto de secuestrarlo y golpearlo, argumentando que no era un buen hijo.

Afortunadamente Hotch se dio cuenta y pudieron rescatarlo. Y allí estaba la cuestión. Se sentía totalmente agradecida a líder por salvarle la vida a Reid, que no dudo en hacer lo que hiso cuando Strauss la llamó a su oficina.

Luego de hacer que expusiera su vida frente a ella y recordarle las normas de la unidad. Le propuso que ella se lo dejaría pasar si a cambio ella entregaba la cabeza de Aarón Hotchnner.

Primero, no emtendio; quizás le estaba tomando el pelo. Pero luego de dio cuenta de que le hablaba en serio.

Y supo lo que debía hacer.

Se negó, rotundamente. Provocando la ira de la mujer, por lo que sólo le dijo que le convenía acabar con esa relación o sería trasladada. Ya que Reid era un activo necesario. Quien sobraba era ella.

Había tomado una decisión. Y ahora estaba allí llamando a su puerta esperando a que abriera y esperando que comprendiera.

La puerta se abrió y su rostro cansado apareció, ella le sonrió.

-Hola- saludó dándole permiso para que pasara.

-Hola- respondió ya dentro.

Sintió el click de la puerta y sus nervios se dispararon, aún estaba de espaldas a él, no quería verlo. No podía enfrentarse a sus ojos. ¿Él lo entendería?.

Sintió sus brazos alrededor suyo, desde que regresó era lo primero que hacia cuando estaban juntos, se acercaba lentamente como si pensará que de un momento a otro ella desaparecería.

Era lo que iba a suceder.

Suspiró recostada en su pecho, él respiró su perfume. Buscó su mejilla y la besó.

-Creí que vendría Garcia- dijo luego de un momento.

Ella busco su voz. Girandose quedó frente a él.

-Me cedió su lugar- logró decir con un intento de sonrisa.

La miró arrugando sus cejas.

-¿Qué sucede Jj?-

-Spence, tenemos que hablar-

La soltó retrocediendo unos pasos.

-No me gusta tu tono de voz- no pudo ocultar el temor.

-Mañana tienes que reintegrarte en la unidad, y es necesario que hablemos sobre nosotros-

-¿A que te refieres?-

-Todos saben que pasamos la noche juntos; saben que salíamos...-

-Dijiste salíamos, estas hablando en pasado- dijo interrumpiendo su explicación, era difícil a veces tener presente como siempre sacaba deducciones anticipadas.

Cerró sus ojos, no quería hacer esto. Pero debía.

-Spence, se trata de Hotch; Strauss me pidió que lo entrgara a cambio de permitirnos continuar con nuestra relación-

-No- respondió de inmediato.

-Es lo que pensé- dijo y una sonrisa triste se dibujó en su rostro, ambos querían a su líder y jamás lo traicionarian

El silencio se instaló entre ambos.

-Pero- la miró a los ojos, el temor latente. -No estoy dispuesto alejarme de ti-

-Pero-

-Me aleje de mi madre porque no podía protegerla de si misma, aún no tengo valor para mirarla a los ojos. No estoy dispuesto a hacerlo nuevamente contigo-

-Spence, no es sólo eso. Los chicos, Emily; Derek incluso Rossi me miran heridos- dijo, ya las lágrimas contenidas habían hecho su camino por sus mejillas.

Él la abrazo. No soportaba verla sufrir.

-Es normal jj, ellos esperaban ser los primeros en saber-

-Tal vez debería aceptar la transferencia- pensó en voz alta.

-¿Qué?-

Se alejó un poco para poder secar su cara.

-Washington me ofreció un puesto-

-Entonces es eso - respondió alejandose.

-¿Qué cosa?- no entendía a que se refería.

-Te quieres ir; me quieres dejar- la acusó.

-Por supuesto que no- respondió defendiéndose. -Lo último que quiero es alejarme de ti, pero no se s como si en este puesto todo el tiempo tengo que demostrar que lo merezco-

-Lo mereces- aseguró.

Ella sonrió y acarició su mejilla. -gracias-

-Jennifer, podemos hacer que funcione- susurró. -lo haremos mejor que Romeo y Julieta- beso la Palma de la mano que aún descansaba en él. -Te lo prometo, no me dejes- suplicó.

Luego la besó.

... ... ...

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y él avanzó hacia el bullpen. Como siempre fue el primero.

Dejó su bolso colgado y con el vaso de café en sus manos esperó a que sus compañeros llegarán. Efectivamente unos minutos más tarde el ruido de unos tacones le indicaron que la persona que esperaba, había llegado.

-oh! Bienvenido mi pequeño y dulce genio!- García casi corrió hasta él.

-Hola García- saludó sonriendo.

-que bueno es tenerte otra vez y ya sabes, en una pieza-

-A mi también me alegra estar de regreso- la miró dubitativo.

-Por tu mirada, deduzco que vas a pedirle algo o, por lo menos quieres hacerlo- entrecerro sus ojos. -recuerda que jj es mi amiga, no podría hacer nada en su contra-

Lo último logró sonrriera con ganas.

-Bueno es algo relacionado con ella, pero debe ser secreto-

-Me encantan los secretos- chillo -vamos a mi guarida-


	15. Chapter 15

Hola a todo el mundo. Gracias por continuar alli. Feliz día a todas las mujeres!

Descargo de responsabilidad: nada es mio.

Parale los pies a ese reloj que nos controla...

Pablo Alboran.

 **Capítulo 15**

Salió de la guarida de García agradecido por contar con su apoyo. Vio que varios de sus compañeros estaban allí.

-Hey niño bonito - lo saludó Derek.

-Hola morgan- le devolvió el saludo un poco reticente. No podía evitar la molestia que sentía al pensar en cómo habían hecho sentir a Jennifer.

-¿Todo bien?- preguntó el moreno.

-¿Porque habría de estar algo mal?- ironizó.

-Bueno estuviste secuestrado...- Rossi se unió a la conversación.

-Sin contar lo otro- Emily, desde su escritorio aportó lo suyo.

Spencer la miró e hizo una de sus caras a la absoluta incomprensión.

-Cuando dices 'lo otro'. ¿Te refieres al hecho de pasar la noche con mi compañera de trabajo en una habitación y luego compartir una función de cine?; ¿a eso te refieres?- no era parte de su personalidad andarse con rodeos y ya que ellos decidieron sacar el tema.

-Bueno, no nos dijeron nada, especialmente tú Reid, no eres asi- le contestó ella.

-¿No soy así?- preguntó incrédulo. -Emily antes de que te unieran al equipo,ni siquiera me conocías. Discúlpame pero, no tienes idea de lo que estas hablando-

-¿Y yo Reid?- preguntó Derek.

-¿Qué quieres saber Derek?- su tono de voz cansado. -¿ quieres saber si es buena en eso; o si yo estuve bien?-

-¿Qué?- fue lo único que pudo decir su amigo.

-Han hecho de esto un circo, y lo peor de todo es que, no soy yo él que queda mal-

-Vas a decir que es Jennifer y su reputación- fue el turno de ironizar para Emily.

En respuesta negó con su cabeza. -No, ni ella ni yo- espero un momento y continúo -son ustedes, porque han metido sus narices en mi vida y en la de Jennifer y la pusieron como si fuera el pecado más grande del mundo, mantener un secreto. ¿Tu Derek no tienes secretos?- acusó lo grando que el moreno se pusiera incómodo, lo que confirmó que si tenía.

-¿Qué tal tu Rossi?- por utimo se dirigió a Emily -estoy seguro que tu, si tienes secretos-

-¿Así que cual es el punto? Lo que haga o deje de hacer con mi vida es asunto mío y de quien yo decida- dijo firme.

Todos quedaron en silencio.

-Reid- la voz de Hotch lo llamó desde la puerta de su oficina.

-Ahora voy-. Les dedico una última mirada a todos y se fue.

Entró al la oficina ente la atenta mirada de Hotch, sabía que lo estaba perfilando.

-Toma asiento Reid- le ordenó.

-Si señor-

Se miraron a los ojos. Luego de un momento tomó la palabra el jefe de la unidad.

-He hablado con Strauss- comenzó y esperó para ver la reacción del joven agente. Sólo asintió indicándole que continuara.

-Me dijo que Jennifer y que ella dijo que lo de ustedes sólo fue una aventura de oficina- trató de ser cuidadoso con las palabras.

Por parte de Reid sólo hubo silencio.

-¿No tienes nada para decir?- indago, si alguien se había dado cuenta de las miradas hacia Jennifer ese era él.

Por su parte Reid suspiró.

-Dijo la verdad, digo. Somos jóvenes y bueno. Tu sabes ¿no?- para ser un genio, no proceso una mejor respuesta.

-Lo único que se, es que tu y jj están escondiendo algo y por el bien de los dos y todos será mejor que me lo digas-

Le brindó un sonrisa contenida. -No escondo nada Hotch-

-¿Estas seguro?-

-Lo estoy- se sorprendió a si mismo por lo convincente que sonó.

-De acuerdo, puedes retirarte- fue lo único que dijo.

-Gracias-

Se levantó de la silla y se dirigió a la puerta.

-Reid- le llamó

-¿Si?-

-Que no se repita-

-¿Que cosa?-.

-La escena que vi cuando salí de mi oficina, recuerda que esas personas que están allí son con las que más tiempo estas, no es bueno que se cree un ambiente tenso en la unidad-

-Tranquilo, nada perturbara la paz- eso espero, pensó para si.

Hotch simplemente volvió su atención a los archivos en su escritorio. Y él salió.

...

Sabía que hoy era su día de reincorporación, lo sabía por que Hotch lo anunció. Porque él se lo había dicho por teléfono (público, ya que creían que la jefa Strauss les había intervenido sus móviles).

Y lo sabía porque su cuerpo reaccionaba de manera automática a la anticipación de verlo. Se había convencido que debía actuar de manera natural, casi indiferente frente a los demás.

Pero parecía y se sentía como una adolescente; pasó más de media hora mirando su aspecto en el espejo. Borrando arrugas invisibles en su ropa, agregando perfume.

Las puertas del elevador se abrieron, sintió que le sudaban las manos. Estaba nerviosa, camino por el pasillo entrando al bullpen.

El equipo ya estaba alli, sonrió a modo de saludo. Recibió asentimientos a cambio. Comenzó a hacer su camino a su oficina cuando lo vio.

Las mariposas le hicieron estragos en su interior. Suspiró 'las entiendo chicas' pensó. Llevaba puesto una camisa blanca con chaleco negro y corbata a juego. Sa habia cortado el cabello lo que le daba como resultado, el aspecto de un estudiante inglés.

Iba a sonreirle pero se contuvo, sabía que los observaban. Así que, simplemente siguió su camino entrando a su oficina y apoyándose en la puerta.

Aún estaba allí cuando golpearon. Se sobresalto, no podía ser él. ¿O si?.

Abrió con cautela encontrándose con Penélope y una sonrisa que casi tocaban sus orejas.

-Buenos dias Julieta- saludó entrando.

La miró confundida.

-Soy tu nodriza- explicó. -Sería Fray Lorenzo, pero, no me gusta el atuendo y tampoco lo de ser Fray- continuo ante la mirada de Jennifer.

-Penélope no te entiendo- dijo.

La tecnológica bufo. Entre unas carpetas sacó un sobre y se lo extendió.

-Carta de Romeo-.

Tomó el sobre y lo examinó. Estaba escrito decía 'Romeo', pero era la caligrafía de Spencer. La que utilizaba sólo para su uso personal.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.


	16. Chapter 16

Bueno. Aquí de nuevo, gracias por estar del otro lado.

Descargo de responsabilidad: nada es mio.

Tu amor es mi vuelta de página, donde solo las palabras más dulces permanecen.

Sleeping at last.

 **Capítulo 16**

Tenía en sus manos la carta y no se cansaba de leerla. En ella le explicaba como seria su comunicación y que la única aliada sería Penélope. También la invitaba a la Convención del comic. Claro siempre y cuando no le pareciera algo muy nerd. Sonrio ante la imagen.

Ya que estaba segura como iría vestido.

También le recordó que él no quería darse por vencido con su relación. Pero que no estaba dispuesto a obligarla a nada.

Lo que le dejaba una puerta abierta para hecharse atrás. Una puerta que ella cerraba con llaves.

Lo que no podía dejar de leer, eran sus últimas palabras.

 _Es amor fuerza tan fuerte_

 _que fuerza toda razón._

 _F: S._

 _P/d: quemese después de leer._

No podía quemarla. La guardaría en algún lugar secreto.

Penélope le había explicado que la convencion sería en un par de días y que, para todo el mundo ella iría con Reid. Iría, pero ella ya tenía su pareja.

-Muchas gracias pen- le había dicho. Era bueno contar con alguien, ya que evidentemente tenían todo en contra.

La mujer que no cabía en sí misma, por la alegría que le producía el creciente romance de sus jóvenes compañeros.

-No tienes que agradecer nada; siempre es bueno saber que mis suposiciones no son desacertadas- le había respondido.

-¿Lo suponias?-

Una sonrisa más amplia se dibujó en el rostro de García. -Oh! Querida, si Reid no hablará con esos ojos de cachorro, quizás me lu hubiese puesto difícil. Pero...-

Las mejillas de jj se tornaron rosas. -Si cariño el es obvio y tu no te quedas atrás. O te olvidas del caso de jack?-

Trató de borrar las imágenes que vinieron a su mente de cuando Reid había sido atacado.

García lo notó y trató de desviar la conversación.

-En fin mi querida Julieta, ¿vas a darme la respuesta?-

Ella la miró. -Me creerás si te digo que, no se como responderle- dijo casi disculpandose.

-Quiero decir, por supuesto que iré a la convencion. Pero- dudo un segundo, luego decidió enseñarle la frase final de la carta. Penélope lo leyó y suspiro soñadora.

-¿Ves?- le dijo con una mueca -¿cómo se responde a algo así?, nunca fui del tipo romántica y ahora. Me siento efectivamente como si fuéramos los Capuletos y los Montescos-

-Pero tú lo quieres- era un hecho.

-Es la primera vez que me sucede, antes sólo pensaba en llegar lejos en la agencia y ahora no es que no me importe pero, sólo puedo pensar en él, y que este trabajo solo me beneficia por que puedo verlo todo el tiempo; aunque sea un arma de doble filo-

-Ahí está!-

-¿Qué cosa?-

-Toma lápiz y papel querida mía-...

Desgraciadamente el crimen no se tomaba vacaciones y luego de que García saliera de su oficina con la respuesta para Reid. Tomó el archivo que tenía preparado con un nuevo caso.

Se tenían que dirigir a Idaho ya que varias personas aparecieron muertas en la montañas con lo que aparentaba ser heridas de arma de fuego.

En el avión Emily trató de aligerar el ambiente contándole que su abuelo vivo en las montañas lo que le quedo de vida y que ella y su familia lo visitaban.

Derek en un intento de recomponer la amistad y demostrar que no había rencores, se ofrecio a ir junto a Emily a las montañas y que Reid fuera a la oficina del comisario.

Fue así que mientras él hacia sus notas en el pizarrón en una sala que les habían brindado. Ella no pudo refrenar las ganas y una vez que se aseguró que Hotch se había marchado con él comisario.

Caminó lentamente hasta llegar a él. Estiró su mano hasta tocar su hombro para llamar su atención, Spencer se giró y antes de que pudiera decir algo jj cortó la distancia entre ambos y lo besó.

Al principio se sorprendió pero inmediatamente se convirtió en un participante activo en aquel beso, tomandola de la cintura y atrayendola más a él, ella por su lado acarició el contorno de su labio y luego puso sus manos detrás de su nuca acariciando su corto cabello.

Cuando se separaron se miraron por un instante.

-Bienvenido- fue lo único que le dijo y se fue. Dejando a Spencer preguntándose como haría para concentrarse después de ese beso.

Para su fortuna pudieron dar con los asesinos.

El viaje en él avión fue tranquilo, todos estaban exhaustos por lo que se quedaron dormidos. Pero Spencer leía una revista de psicología en su asiento, mientras ella sólo lo observaba.

El día de la convencion llegó y ella siguió al pie de la letra las instrucciones que le había proporcionado García. Estaba esperando en su auto a que aparecieran.

No podía creer la cantidad de personas que asistían a un lugar como ese. Había disfraces en gran variedad.

Pero sus ojos se concentraron en uno. Sonrió al darse cuenta que no se había equivocado, Spencer iba vestido del Dr. Who, a su lado y colgada de su brazo iba García.

Ambos miraban en varias direcciones quizás buscándola, hasta que García sonrió y se fue al encuentro de un muchacho que también vestía del doctor.

Spencer se les unió y ella iba a hacer lo mismo cuando notó que él miraba contrariado a un punto. Siguió la dirección de su mirada y se congeló al ver que Rossi estaba allí.

Vio como Spencer le hablaba a García y ella también miró en esa dirección. Se acercaron y lo saludaron, intercambiaron un par de palabras y sonrisas, luego el italiano se despidió y marchó.

Suspiró aliviada. Esperó a que Rossi desapareciera y se decidió a bajar. Una vez fuera del auto miró hacia el hotel que estaba frente al lugar donde se haría la Convención.

Su mandíbula casi toca el suelo cuandio diviso a alguien en la entrada del hotel. Era nada más y nada menos que su jefa Erin Strauss.


	17. Chapter 17

Estoy taaaaaan triste por el adelanto del próximo capítulo... que sólo puedo escribir. Gracias por seguir conmigo.

Descargo de responsabilidad: CM no es mía.

Sabes que si, todo lo que hago, lo hago por ti..

Bryan Adams

 **Capítulo 17**

-Lo que digo es que hay algo raro- dijo llevándose un poco de fideos a la boca. Miró a Spencer quien le estaba dedicando una mueca al pollo que se le escapó de los palillos.

-¿Quieres que te pida cubiertos?- le ofreció. No lo admitiría pero ver a Spencer luchar con la comida china le resultaba adorable...

Adorable... en momentos se sorprendía ella misma de los adjetivos calificativos con los que podía describir a su 'Romeo'.

-No gracias, yo puedo- respondió repitiendo el proceso de agarrar la comida con los palillos y obteniendo el mismo resultado.

jj miró a García quien sólo sonrió.

-Volviendo al tema- continuó -No veo nada raro en que Rossi y Strauss hayan coincidido, ¿saben cuáles son las estadísticas que existen sobre que dos compañeros de trabajo se crucen en algún sitio sin planearlo?-

-No mi querido Boy wonder/ Romeo. Pero, estoy segura que tú nos lo diras- dijo García moviendo sus cejas de arriba a bajo.

-Estoy segura que no- intervino jj, él la miró. -tienes que comer, nosotros ya casi hemos acabado- le explicó.

Otra mueca de frustración se formó en sus labios. Ella sonrió.

-Mira, te ayudaré- urgo en su bolso y sacó una gomilla.

-El viejo truco- dijo el muchacho que acompañaba a García.

-Si- respondió. Envolvió los dos palillos con la gomilla y se los entregó.

El la miró raro, luego sonrió. -Gracias- dijo inclinandose y depositando un beso en su mejilla. Ella se ruborizo.

-Awww. Ustedes si que son adorables- festejo su Celestina.

-García- advirtió su amigo.

-Pero dime, ¿utilizaras esta casualidad a tu favor?, y que conste que digo casualidad entre comillas porque al igual que jj. No creo que lo sea-

Reid terminó de tragar su primer bocado e iba a contestar pero su teléfono lo interrumpió.

-Disculpa- dijo levantándose de la mesa.

Se alejo un poco para atender, era su amigo y mentor -Jason- saludó.

-Spencer ¿cómo has estado?-...

Regresó a la mesa unos minutos después con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Ha sido una buena charla- inquirió Penélope.

Spencer le dedicó una mirada interrogante.

-Que has recibido buenas noticias-

-Ah! si, mi amigo Jason Gideon va a estar en Los Ángeles, y quiere que nos reunamos- explicó simplemente.

-Y has dicho que ¿si?- le interrogó.

-¿Porque debería decir no?- preguntó confuso.

-No dije que dijeras que no-

-No entiendo- se estaba frustrando.

-Con un, te avisaré luego, hubiera estado bien- le respondió , haciendo señas hacia Jj que había permanecido callada en el ida y vuelta.

Tampoco lo entendió...

Llegó el momento de despedirse. Reid debía regresar con García ya que ambos llegaron en Esther, como ella llamaba a su auto.

Él y jj estaban parados al lado de la puerta del auto de su auto.

-Me gustó mucho la Convención-

-No entendí lo que García quiso decir con lo de Gideon- cambio de tema absolutamente. Y al parecer buscando una respuesta en su cabeza.

-Bueno, generalmente cuando se está en una relación...- luchaba con las palabras, no sólo porque le costaba si no porque no quería darle la impresión equivocada.

-¿Si?- la instó a que continuará.

-Bueno, ese tipo de cosas se consultan las parejas y tú y yo, somos una ¿no?- terminó de hablar ya arrepentida de haberlo hecho.

Por un instante sólo hubo silencio.

-Pero, no tienes que hacerlo, digo, oficialmente no somos nada más que compañeros de trabajo- intentó explicar.

-Jennifer tu y yo somos una pareja- le confirmó. - Yo no se como se hace esto. Perdón - su tono de voz se parecia a la de un niño que cometió una travesura y estaba arrepentido.

Ella tomó su rostro con ambas manos. Lo miró fijo -Créeme cuando yo te digo, que soy tan nueva como tú en esto- lo acercó y besó.

... ... ...

-Te lo digo Pretty Boy, codeandose con celebridades- se burló Morgan, desde su asiento.

-Mmm no creo que lo esté disfrutando- respondió Emily mirando la portada de la revista.

\- ¿A que te refieres? Sólo pasaron dos días desde que se fue y y tiene a la señorita Archer pegado a él- replicó.

-No lo se, mira su expresión, es la misma que tiene cuando alguien le ofrece la mano a modo de saludo-

-Prentiss, ¿qué dijimos de perfilarnos entre nosotros?-

-Ya, seguro que tu no lo haces, ni Hotch, ni Rossi. jj y García no lo hacen porque no hicieron el curso- le respondió irónica.

-Hablando del diablo. ¿Las has visto?-

-No-...

...

-Si continúas así, acabarás comiendote lo dedos-

Se quitó el dedo índice que inconciente se lo había llevado a la boca.

-Jennifer, tienes que estar tranquila Romeo es leal- le hablo trantando de brindarle tranquilidad. Desde que habían visto las fotos de Reid, junto a su amigo y mentor Gideon y la actriz ascendente Lila Archer, Penélope notó la incomodidad en su amiga.

-¿Qué hago?- preguntó aún con la revista en sus manos.

-¿Con que?-

-Se que él es leal, pero, ¿Qué hago si alguien más descubre lo maravilloso que es?¿ Y si alguien ve lo que yo veo en él?-

se volteó a verla, sus ojos luchaban con lágrimas contenidas.

-¿Qué hago?-


	18. Chapter 18

Hola!. Aquí de nuevo... estaba dando mi duelo a Mi Destino Eras Tú. Pero esta es otra historia y no la he olvidado. Así que aquí les comparto un nuevo capítulo. Gracias por estar.

Descargo de responsabilidad: no. CM no me pertenece.

No hay nada que sepa, que yo no haría, para simplemente despertar a tú lado.

Jason Derulo.

 **Capítulo 18**

Las calles de Virginia. Solitarias a las 23:54 pm, todos estarían ya descansando luego de una jornada laboral y preparándose para otra más.

Pero, por una de sus calles hay un hombre que corre, lo hace como si fuera una maratón. Como si de ello dependiera su vida. De alguna manera es así...

Mientras es iluminado por los faros de un automóvil que pasa junto a él, a su mente viene el recuerdo de como llegó a esa situación.

Entró a la unidad como cualquier otro día. Siendo el primero en llegar, o eso creía.

Miró hacia el despacho de su jefe y vio que la luz estaba encendida. Iba a ir a saludarle, pero desistió.

Dejó su bolso de mensajero donde habitualmente lo hacia estaba por tomar asiento cuando escucho el sonido de unos tacones.

-Ni se te ocurra júnior G Man- con el cuerpo casi en el aire se giró para encontrar a Penélope Garcia, quien lo observaba a través de sus gafas y una ceja levantada.

-García- saludó.

-A mi guarida ahora- le ordenó dando media vuelta y emprendiendo el camino.

No entendió pero la siguió.

Entró justo detrás suyo, le llamó la atención que hubiera cosas dulces en una mesa y dos tazas, quizás Kevin aun la visitaba en horas de trabajo aunque Hotch se lo prohibiera. Se distrajo pensando en ello y en los adornos de corazón cuando la puerta se cerró y un par de brazos lo envolvieron, haciendo que se sobresaltara.

-Feliz aniversario- la suave y melodiosa voz de Jennifer llegó a sus oídos.

Frunció su cejas. García sonreía, dando pequeños aplausos.

Aniversario...

Se giró entre los pequeños brazos de jj, la sonrisa y el brillo en sus azules ojos lo hicieron sentir culpable.

Después de todo, su cerebro y memoria fotográfica, quizás si era alguien normal. Porque, los hombres normales tienden a olvidar fechas no?

La realización de esa idea lo golpeó mentalmente y exteriormente quiso fingir que sabía de que se trataba.

Rápido, besó sus labios y le dedicó la mejor de las sonrisas.

Pero, era Jennifer Jareau de quien se trataba, ¿a quien quería engañar?.

-No lo recuerdas- dijo dejando caer sus brazos.

Abrió su boca para decir algo, y no salió nada. No iba a mentirle.

Sintió un golpe en su brazo.

-Spencer!- gritó la tecnológica.

-Deja Penélope, no importa- distinguió la nota de decepción en su voz. Lo había arruinado.

-jj yo- '¿que se diría en casos como esos?' pensó.

-No hay problema Spence, no tienes que acordarte, ven desayunemos- caminó tirando de él. Tenia preparado todo. Café, cosas dulces y en medio de la mesa estaba la respuesta una pequeña tarta con el numero 1. Era su primer mes oficial.

Si hubiese podido se abría pateado, pero lo hecho, hecho estaba. Decidió que lo mejor era planear algo para compensarla.

Por lo pronto iba a intentar reanimarla. Se acercó a donde estaba ella sirviendo su taza con café y ante la mirada acusadora de García, la tomó de la mano para que lo mirará, cuando lo hizo, tomó la taza y la dejó en la mesa. Luego dejó que su mano descansará en su cintura y él acuno su rostro que aún continuaba con la decepción dibujada en sus ojos.

La besó, pero no el pequeño beso que ya le había dado. Trató de transmitir sus disculpas, de hacerle saber que el la amaba y que no sabia de verdad como se hacían las cosas.

Al principio ella estaba reacia, aún molesta, pero, había descubierto que nada la reanimaba más que los labio de Spencer. Además era cierto, por más memoria fotográfica que tuviera, estaba segura que nunca había leído un libro sobre las costumbres de una pareja.

Así que se entregó de lleno al beso.

-Crr- Garcia se aclaró la garganta. - niños por favor, que va a sonar la alarma de incendios- se burló.

Ambos rieron.

Spencer quedó paseando su dedo pulgar por la mejilla de Jj, amaba sentir lo suave que era su piel. Se miraron a los ojos ahora si, brillaban.

-Feliz primer mes- le dijo

-Fel...-

-Garciiiaaa,- el coqueto llamado de Derek los paralizó por un instante, luego todo fue cuestión de segundos para disimular.

el moreno entro y vio a su baby girl sentada frente a sus ordenadores escudada por un lado de su amigo y del otro a miss Pensilvania.

-Buenos dias Baby girl- saludo mirando un poco extraña la escena.

-yo, te enseñare lo que es un buen día macizo- respondió.

Se rió -buenos días chicos- continuó.

-Hola Derek- respondió Spencer

-Morgan-Jennifer le sonrió

-y.. ¿que hacen?-

Los tres se miraron entre si.

-Le pedí a Garcia que me buscara unos archivos en la base de datos, hace unos momentos se nos unió Reid- era increíble la capacidad que tenia jj para elaborar una respuesta bajo presión.

-si, eso- respondió Garcia.

-Y ya me iba- le dijo Spencer caminando hacia la salida, aun debía elaborar un plan para jj. - si me disculpan, damas, caballero- dio una leve inclinación de su cabeza y salió.

...

Las probabilidades de que un día pasara en total calma y sin que los llamaran a un caso eran de una en cien. Pero cupido se unió a alguna fuerza extraña y les dio lo que seria un día libre.

Se paso toda la mañana pensando que seria lo mejor para regalarle, teniendo en cuenta que no podían verlos juntos, que no podía llamarla al móvil a menos que fuera por teléfono publico y las notas que le enviaba a través de su nodriza. No existía forma alguna.

Llevarla a cenar seria un cliché.

Entonces tuvo la brillante idea de que lo mejor era regalarle una mariposa. Eso le gustaba...

Así fue que se encamino al museo de historia natural. Si, tuvo que viajar a Nueva York, una ciudad que casi no conocía pero, en la cual estaba la persona que le ayudaría.

En su mente se permitió visualizar como terminaría la noche, cuando le entregara su regalo a Jennifer. lo que no vio venir, fue, la sucesión de hechos desafortunados que le seguirían.

Porque no fue nada perder el vuelo de regreso, ni tampoco que casi lo mata un autobús, tampoco que su equipaje, una maleta, se perdiera. No, lo peor fue darse cuenta que le había enviado un mensaje a jj a través de Penelope diciendo que lo esperara que tenia una sorpresa. Y dicha sorpresa se arruinó porque su regalo estaba en la maleta que se extravió.

Si a eso le sumaba que consiguió un taxi que se averió a mitad de camino... no le quedo más remedio que tomar el ramo de flores que compró y correr, correr antes de que se acabara el día y su aniversario pasara.

Miró su reloj solo le quedaban tres minutos, por lo menos ya podía ver el complejo de departamentos.

Eran las 23:59 cuando el timbre de la puerta sonó. ya estaba puesta su pijama, creía que ya no vendría así que se había decidido por cambiarse e ir a la cama. De todas las formas que podía habérselo imaginado definitivamente esa nunca se le paso por la cabeza.

Al abrir la puerta se encontró de frente con un ramo de flores y a Spencer casi de rodillas, al parecer intentando recuperar el aire.

-¿Spence?- dijo extrañada.

-Fe-li-z an-ive-rsario- respondió como pudo.

-¿Que sucedió?- tomó el ramo de flores y lo ayudo a pasar, hizo que se sentara en el sillón y fue a buscarle un vaso con agua. Al regresar pudo verlo bien, toda su ropa estaba desordenada.

Le entregó el vaso.

-Gracias- habló recompuesto.

-Por nada- lo examinó luego miró las flores y pensó que seria mejor ponerlas en agua antes de que se estropearan aun más, si eso fuera posible. Al tomarlas vio que había una tarjeta. La leyó.

 _Las mariposas son el símbolo de deseos hechos realidad, siendo capaces de traer esa compañía que las personas solitarias constantemente buscan._

Volvió su rostro hacia él.

-Felicidades jj- metió la mano en su bolsillo y sacó una caja alargada envuelta en un moño. La extendió hacia ella.

Observó como la desenvolvia -Este era parte del regalo, en realidad el regalo completo esta en mi maleta que se extravió- explicó al mejor estilo Reid.

Ella había escuchado la mitad de lo que dijo, estaba maravillada con su regalo. Se trataba de una delicada cadena que tenía como dije, una mariposa.

El notó la que si le había gustado y sonrió.

-Tu eres mi sueño hecho realidad- le dijo.

Ella lo miró con cientos de emociones atravesando su interior.

-Y tu, la mitad que no sabía que me hacía falta; ahora no se que haría sin ti- respondió tomando su rostro y besandolo.


	19. Chapter 19

Hola! Se que no he actualizado en casi dos semana esta historia, pero, entre el trabajo y la inspiración que se me escapó. Bueno no había mucho por hacer. Pero, la buena noticia es que la inspiración regresó y acá les comparto un nuevo capítulo. Otra vez gracias.

Descargo de responsabilidad: CM no es mía.

Juntos somos lo que la pobre gente jamás alcanza: el cielo en la tierra...

Pablo Neruda.

 **Capítulo 19**

-Te lo digo Penélope, mi mamá vendrá a verme y no se que voy a hacer- dijo soltando un suspiro.

-Pero, cariño.¿ Aún no le has hablado de nuestro adorado Romeo/Júnior G-Man?- preguntó haciendo girar la silla para quedar frente a ella.

-Tu, no conoces a mi madre- respondió. -Cada vez que estamos juntas, siempre encuentra la manera de recordarme lo bien que están mis hermanos con sus trabajos de oficinas y sus esposas. Y yo, como me empeño en exponerme al peligro y no siento cabeza y que no esta dispuesta a pasar por lo mismo otra vez-

-¿ Le dijiste que tu trabajo es distinto, que no vas a las redadas?espera,¿Otra vez?¿A que te refieres?-

Se paralizó. En su descargo, no se dio cuenta que había hablado de más.

-A, nada, olvidalo- pero olvidalo, era una palabra que, Penélope Garcia desconocía.

-No, dime- exigió.

-Que no!-

-Sabes que lo averiguare de todos modos- la amenazó.

-¿Que cosa vas a averiguar?- preguntó Reid desde la puerta.

Las dos rubias lo miraron.

Ambas formaron una o con su boca. Pero, García fue la primera en recuperarse de la impresión.

-¿Disculpa te conozco?- preguntó con sorpresa.

-¿Qué?- dijo sin comprender.

-No te conozco- afirmó la tecnológica.

Miró a su novia oficial intentando encontrar en ella una respuesta al repentino comportamiento de su compañera -¿Jj? Que le sucede a García?-

-Lo siento, tengo novio- fue la respuesta que obtuvo. Lo que entendió menos.

-Lo sé, soy yo- respondió siendo obvio, se estaba enojando, por lo general todo lo que no entendía le molestaba y últimamente le estaba sucediendo muy a menudo.

Para ser exactos, desde hacía tres semanas, y para más exactitud desde que Strauss le dio la orden a Hotch de que eligiera a dos agentes de su equipo y los enviará a dictar clases y conferencias, bueno elegir era un decir. Porque, si de Hotch hubiese sido la elección estaba seguro que él no era su primera opción. Pero Strauss le orillo a que eligiera a Rossi y él.

Él no era el tipo que hablaba en público, mucho menos a jóvenes de su edad. Lo cual sería para él, una tortura personal, el primer día jj le había dado un beso de esos que le nublaban por completo y le hacían verla en todas partes. Y fue gracias a eso y al 'tu puedes' que le dijo, que logró dictar su primer clase con mucho éxito, tanto, que una de las cadetes llamada Ashley Seaver se acercó a felicitarlo.

Se lo había contado a jj que, en un principio se puso contenta. Fue al día siguiente cuando le contó de su segunda clase y como nuevamente la joven se le acercó que, luego de un gesto con sus ojos y levantándose del sillón donde ambos estaban que todo cambió...

-¿Quien eres? Y Qué has hecho con Spencer Reid?- la voz de García lo trajo de regreso a su guarida.

-¿Que te sucede?- inquirió ya con fastidio.

-Es lo que yo pregunto- contraataco. -Mira como vas vestido- continuó parandose y caminando a su alrededor.

Se sintió incómodo, no por que García lo estuviera inspeccionando. Si no, porque Jennifer lo aprobaba. Habia algo en su mirada que no lograba decifrar.

-Basta!- dijo moviéndose y caminando hacia el objeto de sus afectos, la miró como cuando acusaba a Derek de haberlo golpeado. -¿No vas a decir nada?- le preguntó casi ofendido.

Entorno los ojos, estudiandolo por un momento - ¿a donde vas vestido así?-

-¿Cómo que a donde voy vestido así?- preguntó incrédulo. -Jennifer, siempre me visto asi- puso énfasis señalando con sus manos su atuendo.

-Traje, de tres piezas, zapatos y fijador, es algo que no recuerdo- se cruzó de brazos.

-Mira, no entiendo, sólo vine a decir que me voy a almorzar con Rossi y una lingüista de Georgetown- se acercó con la intención de darle un beso. Ella le corrió la cara.

-¿Jj?-

ella miró hacia otro lado.

-Como quieras- dijo dando vuelta y saliendo de la oficina.

Interiormente sabía que estaba actuando como una adolescente. Pero, no podía evitarlo. ¿cuál era la necesidad de vestirse endemoniadamente atractivo?. Sus cejas casi podían tocarse, estaba molesta.

-¿Sabes que no lo hace adrede verdad?- el tono conciliador de García la sacó de su lucha interna.

Puso los ojos en blanco antes de responder. -eso es lo peor-

-Chicas!- Emily apareció en la puerta. Ambas la miraron.

-¿Si?-

-¿Pasa algo?- notó a jj endureciendo su rostro, como siempre ocultando sus emociones.

-No-

-Hotch quiere que vayamos a la sala de juntas-

-No tenemos caso- respondió jj.

-No es por eso; creo que hará una presentación- su entusiasmo era evidente a ella se le daba bien hacer amigos, aunque nunca hablaba de si misma.

-Pero, Rossi y Spence acaban de salir-

Por el tono que utilizó para dar esa información, supo que el problema era Reid.

Hizo un gesto con su mano restando importancia. -Ellos ya la conocen-

Esas palabras pusieron en alerta a Jennifer. Había averiguado sobre la cadete Seaver en la segunda oportunidad que Reid le comentó sobre ella. Obvio contó con la ayuda de su nodriza. A la que le dedico una mirada.

-Vamos entonces!- dicha nodriza simuló entusiasmo.

... ... ...

Efectivamente la cadete Ashley Seaver se unía al equipo como pasante. Jj y García ocultaron muy bien el desencanto.

Pero Derek y Prentiss eran otra cosa. Con la excusa de darle la bienvenida a la reciente adquisición del equipo decidieron que esa noche saldrían a bailar.

No les quedo otra opción que aceptar, más jj que se enteró que Spencer los alcanzaría allí.

-Bueno mamá y papá no vendrán- dijo Derek mientras pasaba un brazo por los hombros de Penélope.

-Déjame adivinar- Prentiss se les unió antes de que el elevador abriera sus puertas. -A papá no le dieron permiso y mamá... bueno estoy segura que algo más tenía para hacer-

Los tres se rieron.

... ... ...

No lo había besado de la forma en que, por lo general hacia que todos sus pensamientos se dirieran a ella.

Pero el desencanto que vio en su mirada hiso que toda la comida estuviera distraído.

Alex Blake era un profesora de la Universidad de Georgetown seguramente si tenían otra oportunidad llegaría a congeniar con ella. Eso si solucionaba el misterio llamado Jennifer Jareau...

Al salir del restaurante Rossi le reclamó su falta de atención. Él sólo pudo disculparse y prometer que no volvería a pasar.

Se dirigió al lugar que Morgan le había enviado por sms. Esperaba poder averiguar de algún modo cual era el problema.

... ... ...

Al entrar al lugar algo le dijo que fue el mismo Derek quien había escogido donde pasarían la velada. La música era ensordecedora, si, habían un par de mesas por las esquinas pero todas ocupadas y en ninguna aparecían sus compañeros o al menos jj.

Miró hacia la pista buscandolos. Escaneo a cada uno de los presentes o al menos sus figuras, ya que las luces de colores se encendían y apagaban de forma intermitente.

Siguió buscando hasta que su mirada se posó un una figura,llevaba un vestido negro el cual debía ser ilegal. Ella estaba de espaldas a él pero, ni aún estando ciego podría confundir esa figura.

Caminó como si estuviera bajo el efecto de algún hechizo, había pensado todo el dia en ella. Ahora sólo queria sentirla en sus brazos.

No importaba si alguien los veía. Su cerebro estaba nublado. Sólo quería una cosa, a jj.

Estaba por llegar y colocar una mano en su espalda baja, cuando alguien lo chocó. Se volvió para ver quien era la persona y ofrecerle disculpas.

Para su sorpresa era Ashley.

-Spencer! Hola!- saludó con entusiasmo era evidente que había estado bebiendo. Sus ojos brillaban.

-Seaver- respondió con una sonrisa.

-Llámame Ashley por favor, aquí no estamos en la agencia ni en clases ¿si?-

Le incomodó la cercanía y la sonrisa de cien dólares que de pronto le ofreció.

-¿Bien, Ashley, donde están los demás?- ya centrado eligió disimular que no había visto a jj.

-Ven conmigo- dijo tomando su mano.

Lo que provocó que se pusiera rígido. No le gustaba el contacto con cualquier persona.

Ella lo miró sin entender. Pero no lo soltó.

-Pretty Boy!- lo saludó un muy alegre Morgan. Pero al mirarlo se dio cuenta que las otras mujeres estaban allí también, con sus miradas fijas en la mano que la cadete le sujetaba.

Se liberó rápido del agarre.

-Yo, los estaba buscando- dijo pero en realidad el mensaje era para jj el cual decía. ' te estaba buscando'

-Si, y yo lo estaba llevando a donde se encontraban- explicó la joven.

-¿Llevándolo de la mano?- ironizó jj.

-Con lo despistado que es Reid seguro se pierde, la próxima esposalo- se burló el moreno. Esperaba que todos rieran pero, la única que lo hizo fue la persona a la que le habló. El resto sólo observó la reacción de jj

Elevó sus cejas en claro fastidio y se fue, García camino detrás suyo. Y Reid por detrás de la última.

-Oigan!- gritó, luego se volvió a Prentiss - ¿que les pasa?-

-Derek... cuando una chica te dice algo, no espra que digas nada. Sólo tienes que escuchar-

-No entiendo-

-No me sorprende-

... ... ...

La alcanzó cuando estaba por subir al auto de García.

-Jj-

-Ahora no Spence - al menos aun lo llamaba Spence.

-¿Qué es lo que hice ahora?- estaba confundido y odiaba el sentimiento.

-Vuelve adentro o alguien sospechara-

-Aquí está García- señaló a la mujer subida en su auto. -Ahora dime lo que sucede-

Se volvió para encararlo y reclamarle porque esa mujer lo tenía tomado de la mano o porque últimamente se arreglaba más. Pero se encontró con su rostro compungido.

Parecía un niño.

No pudo evitarlo, tomó su rostro con ambas manos y lo besó...

Ok esto no termina aquí...


	20. Chapter 20

Bueno... lo dije en el capítulo anterior esa noche no terminaba allí... digamos que este es el capítulo 19.1 ok? Y puede que sea calificación T... creo...

Descargo de responsabilidad: LO mismo de siempre... si algo cambiara se darían cuenta en la temporada número 13. Sería todo 'Jeid'...

Juntos somos lo que la pobre gente jamás alcanza: el cielo en la tierra.

Pablo Neruda.

 **Capítulo 19.1**

Sabía que debían hablar, que ella debía explicar esos cambios de humor, sus actitudes. Pero, haber pensado en ella todo el día, sin saber que hacer, luego llegar al club y verla en ese vestido que se amoldaba tan bien a sus curvas...

Siempre creyó que el amor era algo químico, algo a lo que el cuerpo responde de manera física. Con ella logró entender que no era así.

La primera vez que la vio, no fue su cuerpo lo que reaccionó. Si no algo dentro suyo, algo que vio en sus ojos, no fue su super cerebro el que que comenzó a palpitar de manera irregular. No fue su cerebro el que le ordenó que se animará a pedirle salir.

No, era una fuerza inexplicable, un sentimiento que lo dominaba por completo. Una necesidad que se arraigo con el correr del tiempo, la necesidad de verla, de dibujar una sonrisa en su rostro,de sentir su perfume, de sentir angustia si ella la sentía.

Su cerebro le decía que debía detenerla apartarse. Pero si bien, no era químico lo que sentía. Se podría decir que los labios de jj eran una adicción.

En el instante en que le tomó el rostro entre sus pequeñas manos y unió sus labios, todo razonamiento se fue por el desagüe.

Desde la mañana que su boca había quedado sintiendo las ganas de tocar la suya. Así que no iba a poner resistencia, por el contrario aprovechó lo que ella le estaba dando, como el adicto al que en un ataque de abstinencia le brindan cualquier cosa y él acepta gustoso.

Con la yema de sus dedos acarició su espalda descubierta, algo que había querido hacer desde que la vio adentro del club.

Sintió que la piel se le erizaba.

Ambas bocas bailaban en perfecta sincronía, ambos sentían la misma sed.

Ella pasó sus manos por su nuca, enterrandola en su cabello. Adoraba la sensación que experimentaba cada vez que lo hacía.

Se movió de su boca para plantar suaves besos en su mejilla, dejando un camino de besos hasta llegar al lugar donde podía sentir su pulso, se quedó allí sintiendo su aroma acariciando sus brazos y de nuevo su espalda.

Sabía que era demasiado íntimo para estar dando ese espectáculo en público.

Pero, no podía controlarse, no quería detenerse.

-Jennifer, yo te amo- le dijo con renuncia mientras descansaba su mejilla en la parte superior dela cabeza de jj.

Renunciaba a su voluntad, renunciaba a él mismo si así conseguía aliviar su molestia.

Ella apretó más su abrazo.

-Te amo demasiado Spence- separó su rostro para poder verlo a los ojos. -No te das una idea- afirmó.

Pudo ver que algo más había detrás de sus palabras. Pero eligió no presionar y simplemente tratar de que su corazón no colapsara a causa suya.

-Oigan mis amantes ocultos, es todo muuuuy lindo, pero si queremos que esta historia continúe siendo secreta, será mejor que los lleve a su guarida.¿ No les parece?-

Ambos se volvieron con las mejillas rosas para mirar a García.

-Creo que será lo mejor- respondió jj.

Caminaron hasta llegar al auto. Él le abrió la puerta y le dio lugar para que subiese, pero ella no lo hizo, el la miró con la pregunta marcada en su expresión.

-¿Te das cuenta que Esther es para dos no?-

El miró al los asientos y efectivamente sólo tenía dos. Ambas mujeres se rieron.

-Bueno estas delgado, pero, no voy a llevarte en las piernas- le advirtió bromeando.

-Puedo ir en taxi- ofreció.

-Que tierno eres Reid, pero tú, no te enteras de nada cariño. Lo que nuestra Julieta te dice o insinúa es que seas tú, quien la lleve en tus piernas- Penélope le explicó como si se tratara de un niño inocente.

Volteó a ver a jj quien le dedico una de sus cejas elevadas.

Tragó grueso.

-Anda cielo, no tenemos toda la noche, además la dama tiene frio- vio a jj cruzarse de brazos y automáticamente se quitó el saco y la envolvió. Le sonrio en agradecimiento.

Suspiró tomando valor y se subió al auto luego como si se tratara de una cámara lenta la vio subirse y sentarse en sus piernas.

-Bueno, se que esto es ilegal y como representantes de la ley no deberíamos hacerlo, pero, ¿qué son las reglas si no algo que deban romperse?- dijo dando marcha atrás y luego conduciendo hacia el departamento de jj.

El viento soplaba haciendo que nuevamente se viera invadido por el aroma a vainilla que desprendía de su cuerpo, de manera instintiva colocó sus manos al rededor de su cintura. Ella apoyó las manos sobre las suyas.

No supo que habían habían llegado, hasta que García les avisó.

-Nos vemos mañana Boy wonder and Wonder woman-

Jj que ya había bajado dejando la sensación de vacío en él. Soltó una risa -¿Cuantos sobre nombres puedes llegar a ponernos?

-¿No lo se? ¿cuanto es el límite?-

-¿Estadísticamente hablando?- preguntó una vez que cerró la puerta.

-Creo que lo dejamos para la próxima...- dijo ascelerando

-Pero...- intento protestar.

-No se desvelen!- fue lo último que se escuchó.

Se volvió para ver a jj y otra vez olvidó lo que iba a decir.

Le tendio la mano y él la aceptó, caminaron hasta llegar a la entrada de su departamento. Ella ingresó la llave, no sabía porque pero esa noche algo se sentía diferente.

Lo invitó a que pasará casi de una manera tímida.

Entró como otras veces que había ido, escuchó la puerta ser cerrada. Iba a sentarse pero ella lo tomó del brazo haciendo que se diera vuelta,se paró sobre la punta de sus pies y lo besó.

No fue un beso inocente, que va, su boca era exigente. Trató de responder y seguirle el ritmo, pero ella iba por un nivel más arriba. Sin darse cuenta ya había trabajado sobre los botones de su chaleco.

Eso lo puso en estado de alerta, ellos no habían llegado a ese nivel. No es que no quisiera, últimamente era más difícil controlarse. Pero él la respetaba, eso sin contar que era un inexperto en cuanto a la materia..

Pensó en hablar con Gideon incluso con Derek, pero le fallaba el valor.

Su corbata siendo alfojada. Hizo que sus manos se colocarán en sus hombros y la alejara lo más suave posible.

Ella lo miró con sorpresa.

-¿Jennifer, que sucede?-

-¿Qué sucede? Sucede que te amo, y tu me amas, y la gente que se ama se lo demuestra de esta manera- respondió como si fuera obvio.

-Si pero,¿ porque ahora, porque hoy?- trató de no sonar como perfilador.

-No lo sé, Spence, ¿porque no?- medito por un momento -Es que, ¿no quieres?-

-¿Qué? No! No es eso, pero yo sólo...-

-¿Tu que?-

No había otra forma, se lo tendría que confesar.

-Bueno... yo...nunca... tú sabes- dijo siendo preso del sonrojo.

Vio que jj captaba el mensaje. Se acercó a él lentamente, brindandole una suave caricia en su mejilla. Él se apoyó en el contacto.

Ambos se miraron.

No vio lástima en sus ojos, ni burla, ni nada que lo hiciera sentir fuera de lugar.

Sólo vio amor.

-¿Tu quieres Spence?- ofreció. Le daba la oportunidad de negarse.

El asintió. Ella sonrió. Tomando su mano lo guió a su habitación...

Fue tierno, fue despacio, por momentos sintió morir y luego volver a la vida.

Sus caricias eran tan sutiles y tan varonil. Tal como él lo era

Lo escucho decir su nombre, una y otra vez.

Ella gritó el suyo, acompañado de un te amó.

Al final el quedó recostado sobre su pecho y ella acariciando su cabello.

-Eres mía - lo escucho murmurar después de largos minutos en los que ambos asumian lo que había sucedido.

Ensanchó su sonrisa y contestó. - Tú mío bebé. Sólo mío-...

NOTA DE AUTOR: como verán no soy muy buena con estas escenas jeje pero, espero hayan disfrutado


	21. Chapter 21

Hola a todos aquí de nuevo, con un nuevo capítulo.

Descargo de responsabilidad: CM. No me pertenece.

Me gusta el silencio, desde que empecé a amarte en el.

Pablo Neruda

 **Capítulo 20**

Despertó sintiendo el sube y baja de su pecho debajo de él. Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro al saber que la noche anterior no había sido un sueño.

Ella lo tenía sujetando con sus brazos, así que sólo pudo elevar lentamente su cabeza para observarla dormir..

Se había sentido afortunado el día que lo reclutaron para trabajar en el FBI, se sintió de igual manera al saber que trabajaría en la BAU.

Experimento la dicha cuando valientemente se atrevió a invitar a jj al Festival de Cine y ella aceptó. Para la primera vez que la besó, no supo describir exactamente sus emociones, sólo supo que se había vuelto literalmente un adicto a sus labios. Y como todo adicto, cada vez anhelaba más de su droga. Ahora, había experimentado el momento de su vida, siempre tuvo la certeza de que con Jennifer todo era diferente. No fue el simple y placentero acto físico de haber sido por momentos una sola persona.

Si no, la sensación que despertó en él. Se sentía... vivo.

Si bien, esa había sido su primera vez y no tenía con que comparar, sabía que jj seria la primera y la unica. Pero lo que le preocupaba era su propio desempeño...

Se imaginaba que ella había tenido parejas, que por supuesto no se parecerían a él. Ella era hermosa, atlética e inteligente.

En cambio él, era simple y puro. Un bicho raro...

Los chicos con los que habría estado serían...

Movió su cabeza para despejar las imágenes que querían formarse. El simple hecho de imaginar a la mujer que lo sujetaba, en otros brazos, le molestaba y le dolía.

Con su mejilla acarició la piel expuesta.

Ella suspiró.

-No puedo imaginar una mejor manera de despertar- dijo entre dormida.

-No puedo imaginar un cielo, con el que todos sueñan, que no sea esto. Estar en tus brazos-

Nuevamente elevó su rostro para mirarla, sonreía. Su pecho se expandió ante la visión. Se estiró y reclamó sus labios.

-Buenos dias- dijo entre besos.

-Maravilloso dia- fue su respuesta.

Pero como bien dice el dicho, 'Lo bueno dura poco'.

Mientras él acariciaba el cuerpo que lo tenía hipnotizado, su teléfono comenzó a sonar.

Tuvo el impulso de arrojarlo por la ventana.

-Si es un caso, debe venir desde arriba, porque no fui informada- hablo desde su cama, observando a Reid atendiendo la llamada. Aún no se creía lo que había sucedido.

-Bien, si, esta conmigo. Penélope...- lo vio ponerse rojo. Se rió al imaginar lo que su amiga le habría dicho a su Spence. _Su Spence..._ le gustaba el sonido de esa frase.

Cortó la llamada. Estaba frustrado. Miró el teléfono y luego a ella, una y otra vez.

Ella notó su debate interno.

-¿Spence, que sucede?-

-Yo, yo...- balbuceo mirándola detenidamente.

-¿Tu qué?- inquirió bajando de la cama y caminando hasta él, colocó una mano en su mejilla él se apoyó en el tacto.

Cerró sus ojos, buscando las palabras adecuadas. Luego los volvió a abrir.

-No se como voy a hacer esto- no lo entendía por lo que espero a se continuara. - Yo, no creo ser capaz de tener mis manos fuera de ti- su expresión era la de un niño, confesando una travesura pero sin prometer que no lo haría otra vez.

-Spence...- besó sus labios y envolvió sus brazos atrayendo su cuerpo. -No es como si quisiera que te mantuvieras fuera pero, sé que podrás, eres fuerte- dijo en broma.

Suspiró y sólo pudo responder -Lo soy-

### ### ###

Llegaron a la unidad por separado, obvio llegando él mucho después, primero tuvo que pasar por su casa y bañarse, no quiso hacerlo en casa de jj porque no quería ser descubierto si llegaba oliendo al shampoo de cítricos que usaba.

Aunque tener su perfume todo el día...

Saludó a todos y ocupó una de las sillas tratando de concentrarse en la pantalla que tenía frente a él, con imágenes de las víctimas.

El caso trataba de tres alumnos de distintas preparatorias, que habían sido atados al arco de la portería y golpeados hasta la muerte.

-¿Eran populares?- preguntó Prentiss.

-Los tres eran capitanes de sus equipos- contestó Jennifer quien lo miraba. No entendió porque hasta que su rostro se giró y vio a la cadete Saever dedicándole una sonrisa

-Y muy queridos, a este último, Alan Firth, le iban a hacer entrega del diploma al mejor compañero- agregó Derek.

-¿Tienen ya algún sospechoso?- Reid quiso saber.

-Ese es él problema, están acusando a uno de los hijos del sheriff del condado, este habló con Strauss y nos envía a nosotros- Hotch explicó casi excusandose.

-Al menos tiene claro quienes son los mejores- ironizó Dave.

-Salimos en treinta- oredeno el jefe de la unidad levantándose de su asiento y cruzando la puerta.

Todos lo imitaron.

Jj fue a su oficina a por su maleta, cuando iba de salida una figura multicolor le cortó el paso.

-Jj- saludó.

-Buenos dias pen.¿cómo estas?- sabía a que había ido, pero no tenía tiempo.

La otro rubia se le quedó mirando.

-Me tienes que contar!-

-¿Qué cosa?, estoy apurada-

-Ya sé, pero al menos dame un adelanto- suplicó.

Una mirada soñadora cruzó sus ojos, la sola mención de la noche anterior traía un estremecimiento a todo su cuerpo.

-Oh! Por todos los cielos, Romeo debe ser bueno!- chollo apuntandola con un dedo.

-shhh! Pueden escucharte-

-Ok ok- dijo intentando suprimir la emoción.

-Prometo contartelo pero, primero déjame tomar el jet- ahora era ella quien suplicó

-Es un trato-

### ### ###

-¿Porque acusan a Josh?- Otra vez Prentiss comenzó la rueda de intercambiar datos.

-Bueno es él único con aparentes motivos- respondió Hotch.

-Mira sus fotos- le expuso Derek.

-Ah! Ya...- dijo observando al joven de gafas gruesas, camisa a cuadros y sin atisbo de alegría. No pudo evitar notar el parecido.

-Entonces era víctima de acoso- esta vez fue el turno de Saever.

-Eso estas más que claro, y creo que él desencadenante fue el anuncio de la entrega del diploma a nuestra última víctima-

-Eso, si él es el culpable- todas las miradas se volvieron a Reid, ya había notado que todos trataban de decir lo justo y necesario, todos imaginaban o sospechaban lo que había sido la preparatoria para un niño como él.

-¿Piensas que no?- preguntó Derek.

-Fui víctima de acoso y no maté a nadie...- fue su respuesta.

-Ya... pero tú eres tú y él es él-

En ese momento jj regreso de hablar por teléfono.

-Pues esta claro que no ha acabado, tenemos nuestra cuarta víctima- les anunció.

-De acuerdo Prentiss y Dave iran a la escena de la última víctima, Reid, Saever y Derek al instituto donde va Josh y hablarán con él, jj y yo iremos a la comisaría a hablar con el sheriff- Hotch repartió las tareas y volvió a centrarse en el archivo que tenía.

### ### ###

Tenía la clara sensación de que era ella quien debía estar con Spencer cuando se viera con Josh, y no la cadete, era obvio porque Hotch lo había enviado. Sabía que iban a empatizar.

Sólo esperaba que todo saliera bien, Reid tenía la capacidad de ponerse en el lugar de las personas que el entendía, eran víctimas de las circunstancias, e intentaba salvarlas incluso cuando ya no había nada para rescatar.

Amaba ese lado de su personalidad casi tanto como la asustaba, porque el que intentará salvar a alguien de si mismo, siempre lo exponía al peligro.


	22. Chapter 22

Bueno a eso le llamo hacerme sufrir con la idea de un baby genius. Me encantó el finaaaaaal sobretodo y para lo conocedores y seguidores del JEID nos dieron un montón de momentos entre ellos gracias gracias gracias!. Tambie quiero aprovechar y saludar a todos los que aún continúan leyendo en manera especial a Francia! Vaya que me sorprendió saber que me leen bueno y obviamente a todos en general. Espero que esto siga...

 _Somos nuestro propio demonio, y hacemos de este mundo nuestro propio infierno..._

 _Oscar Wilde._

 **Capítulo 21**

-Entonces ¿donde estuviste anoche alrededor de las 23 y las 1?- el moreno inclinó su cuerpo sobre la mesa tensando sus músculos en un claro intento de intimidación. Frente a él estaba sentado el joven que en cualquier instituto al que hubiera asistido habría sido catalogado como el típico nerd... pero Josh al contrario del típico nerd no mostró ningún signo de incomodidad frente al agente especial Derek Morgan.

-No parece afectado- observó Rossi desde el otro lado del vidrio. Había regresado para observar el interrogatorio del muchacho. Quien ya estaba en calidad de detenido.

-¿Hablaron con los profesores?- preguntó Hotch a Saever quien tomaba nota de todo lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Una mueca de incomodidad surco su pálido rostro.

-Bueno, el doctor Reid...-

-¿Qué sucedió?- presionó con su rostro severo.

-Bueno el doctor Reid tuvo una discusión con el director-

-¿Porque?-

-Bueno, él argumentó, que si Josh era responsable de las muertes de estos chicos, lo verdaderos culpables eran todos aquellos que no hicieron nada para impedirlo-

-Bueno eso es típico en Reid- opinió el agente más viejo.

-¿A que se refiere?- quiso saber la cadete.

-Reid siempre ve la raíz del problema y es allí donde ataca- contestó con simpleza.

-¿Donde está ahora?- preguntó el jefe de la unidad.

-Dijo que tenía que hacer una llamada-

-¿Has visto a jj?-

-La última vez que la vi estaba en una acalorada discucion por teléfono con una cadena local-

-mmmhm- fue el único sonido que emitió y volvió su atención a la sala de interrogatorio.

### ### ###

-Sé que él no lo hizo- dijo frustrado. Estaba de pie con el tubo del teléfono público en una mano.

-Discutiendo y señalando a los directores no lo ayudas- desde el otro lado del teléfono jj intentó razonar.

-Lo sé, pero ver el desinterés en el director Stevenson me recordó el desinterés que mostraban por mi cada vez que intenté pedir ayuda- no pudo ver la mueca de disgusto en el rostro de Jennifer, odiaba saber que muchas veces las cosas no cambian, que por más que ellos lucharán día a día por hacer un mundo mejor, ellos sólo peleaban con el resultado de la suma de acontecimientos en la vida de personas como Josh y como Spencer.

-Spence sólo te pido que te enfoques¿ si?- pidió.

-Eso hago jj-

-¿Te dijo algo más antes de que los policías fueran por él?-

-Sólo estábamos hablando de literatura y que se le da fatal, lo cual me sorprendió ya que si es un nerd pues a los nerds se nos da muy bien... le dije que mamá siempre me compara con Sir Perceval..- sonrío al pensar en su madre aunque era un sentimiento agridulce. -Y él me dijo, a mi me compara con Macbeth...- se quedó en silencio dándose cuenta que había dejado pasar algo por alto

-¿Spence?- llamó ante el silencio, por lo general es ella la que tiene que detenerlo excepto cuando encuntra elgo..

-¿Sabes?, ¿compartir es bueno?- bromeó.

-Perdón es que no se si hemos investigado a los profesores. Voy a llamar a García. Te veo luego Blancaflor...- cortó la llamada.

Jj se quedó mirando por dos segundos el teléfono. -¿Blancaflor?- se preguntó confundida.

-Menos mal que te encuentro- Emily apareció.

-¿Si?-

-¿Has visto a Reid?-

-No ¿porque?-

-uno: Hotch se enteró de lo que sucedio en el instituto y dos, a Derek no le fue bien con el muchacho, esperan que Reid pueda hacer algo-

Jj sólo pudo asentir. -Pues no se a que temerle más... a Hotch enojado con Spencer o a Derek fastidiado por no hacerlo hablar-

Diez minutos después Reid apareció. Fue directo al tablero y comenzó a marcar en el mapa. Estaba tan concentrado que no se fijó quien se paró a su lado.

-¿Podemos hablar un momento?- la voz gruesa de Hotch hizo que girará su cabeza por un momento y luego siguió con su trabajo.

-Sé lo que vas a decirme-

-Entonces..-

-No voy a prometer que no va a volver a suceder- fue su respuesta.

-Entonces no puedo prometer tu continuidad en el equipo-

-¿cómo?- dejó el marcador y se volvió a mirarlo.

Ninguno notó que los demás miembros ya estaban allí.

-Quiero que pienses y se te grabe. No buscamos la inocencia de alguien, ese no es nuestro trabajo-

-¿Y cual es Hotch?¿para que nos envía Strauss aquí?-

-Para lo mismo que para lo que se nos paga. Detener a un asesino, ahora quiero que me digas si vas a poder hacerlo- terminó exigiendo.

-Lo único que puedo prometer es que no voy a traicionar mis principios y en lo que mi sentido me dicta-

-Bien, vete al hotel-

-Hotch- quiso intervenir Morgan pero Dave lo detuvo.

-Bien- escupió y arrojó el marcador en la mesa.

Pasó por el lado del resto de sus compañeros sin mirar a nadie.

Toda la sala quedó en silencio nadie se atrevía a cuestionar al jefe de la unidad. El silencio fue interrumpido por el celular de Morgan.

\- Babygirl estas en altavoz-

-Oh! ¿Eso quiere decir se no puedo decir cosas sucias?- se lamentó haciendo que Derek pusiera los ojos en blanco.

-Estas en lo cierto García- le respondió Hotch cortante.

-Señor!-

-¿para que llamaste gracia?-

-Si, eso, bueno nuestro júnior me pidió que buscará profesores que enseñarán en distintos instituto, que tuvieran edad entre los los treintena y pocos y los veinti muchos.-

-¿Y encontraste algo?- preguntó Prentiss.

-Nada...pero, no se desanimen porque también busqué profesores que trabajaran en el instituto al que asiste Josh pero que tambien fueran particulares y encontré un sólo nombre-

-De acuerdo pásame la dirección-

-Ya se las envié-...

### ### ###

Estaba sentado mirando el vacío. Cuando había llegado había intentado leer pero no podía concentrarse. Sabía que había actuado mal pero no podía evitarlo.

Un par de golpes en la puerta llamaron su atención. Fue a abrir creyendo saber de quien se trataba.

-No esta bien que estés aquí- le dijo serio.

-Hola a ti tambien- le dijo contrarrestando.

-Perdón, Hola- le brindó una de sus sonrisas.-¿Pasó algo?-

La sonrisa de triunfo apareció ilumindo los ojos azules que lograban cortarle el aliento.

-Atrapamos al sudes-

-Genial- celebró -Eso quiere decir...-

-Que, Josh esta libre y que tenías razón-

-Bueno, siempre lo supe- bromeó.

-Ya, pero, ¿cómo terminaste de confirmarlo?-

-Por macbeth-

El ceño fruncido de jj le dijo que no entendía.

-Cuando el dijo que era malo en literatura pensé que necesitaba apoyo, cuando me dijo que le habían dicho que se parecía a Macbeth pense que quizas habia sido su madre al igual que ami... pero no, si fue una mujer, pero no su madre-

-Y con ella estuvo entre las 23 y la 1- se aventuró a decir.

-Y a ella le confesó lo que pasaba, deduzco que el profesor simplemente escuchó la conversación y decidió tomar la justicia en sus manos-

-Así que, una chica. Para ser un nerd no va restrasado- seguía de broma.

-Que puedo decir. Tenemos nuestro atractivo- le siguió el juego. La atrajo hacia él mirando a ambos lados le dio un corto beso en los labios.

-Bueno, no quisiera arruinar el momento. Pero Hotch me envió a buscarte-...


	23. Chapter 23

Hola a todos llevo tiempo sin publicar, y es que lamentablemente me quede sin móvil. Pero aquí estoy con un nuevo capitulo, agradeciendo el apoyo.

descargo de responsabilidad: CM no es mía.

Me hiciste sentir como si yo fuera suficiente.

James Arthur

 **Capitulo 22**

 _Mamá:_

 _Llevo tiempo sin escribir, y me disculpo._

 _Estoy bien, más que bien, mamá hace un tiempo te hable de una de mis compañeras de equipo._

 _No llegaste a conocerla y es algo que lamento mucho, estoy seguro que te habría caído muy bien._

 _¿Recuerdas que solías leerme las aventuras de Sir Percival?, internamente siempre me agradaron las versiones más antiguas, donde Percival lograba curar al rey pescador y se convertía en rey de Carbonek, en esas versiones el caballero conocía a Blancaflor y se quedaba junto a ella. No donde el muere sin lograr nada…_

 _Siempre dijiste que yo podía con todo, que era especial. Milagrosamente encontré a Blancaflor y por algún extraño motivo corresponde a mis sentimientos._

 _Nunca pensé que mi cerebro, pudiera detenerse y pensar en tan solo una cosa… Ella._

 _Se trata de Jennifer, ¿lo recuerdas? Jj._

 _Mamá no sé, como hacer esto, espero de verdad que puedas ayudarme, temo estropearlo. Ella después de ti es lo más valioso que tengo. Ni mi memoria eidética, ni mi coeficiente, ni siquiera la BAU. Todo pierde valor y sentido si siento que ella no está._

 _¿Te das cuenta mamá? Soy una persona normal…_

 _No creías en Dios, pero dijiste que yo era tu milagro._

 _Encontré el mío._

Detuvo el movimiento del bolígrafo sobre el papel. Desde la silla en la que, hacia veinte minutos estaba sentado intentando escribir una carta a su madre, observo a la persona sobre la cama. Estaba sumida en un sueño profundo.

Habían regresado del último caso en el que atraparon al sudes y salvaron a Josh. Ella con la intención de averiguar de qué se había tratado la conversación que mantuvieron Hotch y él. Y él con una idea muy diferente.

Solo había una cosa que quería hacer, y era tenerla en sus brazos.

Su cabello dorado le cubría parte de su rostro, estiro su brazo alcanzando con su mano, un mechón de cabello, lo puso detrás de su oreja.

Ella se removió.

-¿Por qué estas fuera de la cama? Vuelve- pidió con sus ojos aun cerrados girándose y dándole la espalda.

No tuvo que pedir demasiado. Puso a un lado el block de papel junto al bolígrafo, abrió las sabanas y se acostó junto a ella, que una vez más giro y paso un brazo sobre su estómago descansando su cabeza sobre su pecho.

El respiro el aroma de su cabello.

-¿Me dirás de que hablaste con Hotch?- dijo aun entre dormida.

-lo más apropiado seria decirte buenos días Jennifer- respondió.

La rubia se incorporó hasta alcanzar su rostro, se miraron durante unos segundos.

-Buenos días Spence- beso sus labios para luego mirarlo otra vez. – ¿ahora me dirás?-

Soltó una pequeña risa.

-¿Me estas chantajeando Jennifer?- su mano acariciaba su brazo, admiraba su suave textura.

-No, solo te di los buenos días como corresponde- ella acaricio su majilla.

Sus ojos avellana se hicieron una línea fina al igual que su boca.

La atrajo hacia él hasta tener su rostro a escasos centímetros. –Esto es lo que corresponde- la besó, tomando su nuca para evitar cualquier intento de escape. Sus labios se entreabrieron dándole mejor acceso.

Ella apoyo sus manos en su pecho, arrugando con ellas la camiseta de Caltech que llevaba puesta.

Una vez que él dirigió su boca a dejar besos en su mejilla bajando hasta su clavícula, supo que era su oportunidad.

-Spence- le llamó. Pero concentrado en hacer que su piel se erizara, no contestó.

-Spence- llamó un poco más fuerte obteniendo la misma respuesta, y sintiendo que su fuerza de voluntad la traicionaba. Como pudo se apartó.

La miro sorprendido.

-quiero que me digas- dijo con la voz entrecortada. Trató de evitar la mirada oscura que él le estaba brindando

-Por favor- le brindo su mejor mirada de súplica.

¿Cómo haría para negarle algo? Aunque eso significara hablar de algo desagradable.

Soltó el aire.

-Bueno él me dijo…-

El timbre de la puerta lo interrumpió.

El horror cubrió sus ojos, si se trataba de alguien del equipo estarían perdidos.

Jennifer se levantó de un salto, haciendo que el aliento de Spencer se cortara al ver el camisón que estaba utilizando.

Se colocó su bata y salió de la habitación haciéndole la seña de silencio con su dedo.

Hizo el camino hacia la entrada maldiciendo en silencio a quien le había interrumpido.

Abrió la puerta para encontrarse con la última persona a la que esperaba.

-¡Mamá!- dijo sorprendida.

-Jenny, ¿qué te sorprende?-…

### ### ###

-Y, ¿Apareció su madre?- dijo entre atónita y divertida

-Si-

-¿Qué hiciste? –

-me quede en el dormitorio hasta que se fueron-

-¿A dónde?-

-Jj le dijo que debía comprar algo para el almuerzo-

-¿porque no saliste y te presentaste como se debe?-

-Porque lo que se debe es que yo esté bien vestido y no en…- se detuvo al darse cuenta que había hablado de más, otra vez... miro a su amiga que estaba inclinada sobre su silla parecía estar al borde.

-¿En?- exigió que continuara.

-¿mmm?-

-Oh! Vamos mi pequeño Romeo, no vas a dejarme así-

-Así, ¿cómo?-

-Eres malo Dr. Reid- le apunto con su lápiz rosa.

-García. ¿Has visto a…?-

-¿Romeo?-

-Spence- la corrigió.

-¿Para que soy bueno?-

-Tenemos un caso- anunció con una mueca.

Spencer hecho su cabeza hacia atrás, e hizo girar la silla donde estaba sentado.

-Vamos, todos nos esperan en la sala-

Con resignación se levantó y empezó a andar. Al notar que ella no lo hacia la miro.

-Yo, debo decirle algo a García y te alcanzo- explicó

La observo extrañado pero opto por irse, al final de cuentas eran mujeres, siempre menos es más. O eso le había dicho Derek una vez.

-Bien, espero que sea para darme detalles jugosos- dijo tecleando en su ordenador.

-En realidad necesito que me averigües algo-

-escupe sobre que-

-Blancaflor…-

### ### ###

-Bien, esta vez nos dirigimos a Richmond-

-Es local- observo Rossi

-Sí, y muy desagradable- dijo jj mostrando las fotos.

-¿Otra vez alguien que quiere imitar a Jack?- Derek fue quien pregunto.

-Bueno pero esta vez se toma el tiempo, mira las heridas- Prenstiss tomo las fotos que Rossi le extendió

-¿Se sabe quiénes son?- pregunto Hotch

-Bueno ese es el punto, no tiene un tipo definido, la primera víctima se trataba de Taya Evans, era prostituta, la siguiente fue Alicia Carol ama de casa, la tercera fue Lena MacArthur era estudiante de Oxford, estaba visitando a su novio- las imágenes fueron pasando mujeres con cortes en sus estómagos y gargantas.

-Bueno, tiene un tipo- Fue Reid quien hablo.

-No, le corrigió su jefe-

-Todas son mujeres- observo Derek

-La cuarta es un hombre-

Todos miraron al jefe de la unidad.

-se trata del doctor Wiils- explicó

-¿El psiquiatra?-

-Entonces es el- Spencer hablo como teniendo uno de sus momentos.

-¿El?, ¿El quien?-

-Nathan Harris- sentencio Hotch.


	24. Chapter 24

hola a todos hace muuuucho que no actualizaba esta historia, espero no defraudarlos con este capitulo, gracias por continuar leyendo.

Descargo de responsabilidad: CM no me pertenece.

 **He estado aqui por mucho tiempo, robando la fe y las almas de los hombres.**

rolling stones

 **Capitulo 23**

 _-Usted es el doctor Reid- ,_

 _-se a que se dedica-_

 _-Dio una conferencia sobre sadismo en Georgetown-_

 _-Me pareció guay-_

 _-Dijo que muchos mataban a prostitutas, ¿cree que es por sexo o por que son sucias y hay que castigarlas?-_

…

Sus ojos avellanas se abrieron para observar su reflejo en el espejo

-No es tu culpa; no es tu culpa- se repitió como si fuera un mantra. Pero la sensación, no se borraba, el recuerdo de que él pudo haber evitado esas muertes lo llevaba presente desde que Hotch pronuncio su nombre como el autor de los ataques, ¿pero acaso debía haberlo dejado morir?

Abrió el grifo del agua, mojó sus manos y se las llevó a la cara, en un intento por hacer que el dolor en sus sienes desapareciera.

Alguien llamó a la puerta

Con una toalla desechable se saco las mano y fue a abrir.

No se sorprendió al verla, incluso se había demorado…

-¿Estas bien?- sus palabras salieron luego de que su mirada lo escaneara, bien podría pasar por una perfiladora.

-Si, solo me duele un poco la cabeza- hizo un movimiento con su mano señalando el lugar donde sentía el martilleo en un vago intento por esquivar sus ojos azules.

-Tengo calmantes en mi cartera te los buscaré- le ofreció mientras detenía su huida con una mano en su antebrazo

Por instinto observo la mano que lo retenía.

-No creo que sea buena idea Jj- trató de sonreír y con un leve y casi imperceptible movimiento señalo al resto del equipo que estaban cruzando el pasillo

-Son solo pastillas Spence- dijo como si fuera algo absurdo, ella siempre se preocupaba por todos.

-Ya… y ellos son solo perfiladores- respondió para luego caminar hasta donde el resto continuaba analizando la información recaudada.

Jennifer solo pudo suspirar, se frustraba al no poder llegar a Spencer, llegar a ese lugar al cual no le permitía ir. El lugar donde se autoinfligia culpas inmerecidas, ni siquiera le había contado de que había ido su conversación con Hotch, aunque algo le decía que tuvo que ver con el caso en curso o por lo menos con el sudes.

Su mirada lo delataba, estaba triste y contrariado. Pero el solo quiso ayudar a un chico con problemas, tal y cual como lo hizo con Josh.

Su móvil sonó y al ver el identificador de llamadas lo supo. Había problemas.

…

-Entonces Reid seguía en contacto con Harris- comentó Prenstiss bebiendo un poco de café

-No directamente- le respondió Hotch. Emily junto a resto del equipo lo observo.

-Reid aprendió la costumbre de Gideon, su reclutador. Siempre trataba de mantenerse en contacto con las victimas que salvaban, en el caso de Nathan eso no podía ser posible, pero Reid trataba de estar al tanto de su situación-

-Entonces lo que busca es que Spencer ¿lo detenga?- Seaver como la más reciente, no entendía muy bien la dinámica del grupo, y tampoco como actuaba una persona como Nathan.

-No ha dejado indicios de que eso es lo que quiera- le respondió Rossi

-En el caso donde Reid conoció a Harris, el sudes pedía que lo detuviésemos y luego nos culpaba por no haberlo hecho- Morgan tomó la palabra –en este caso, no hay mensaje-

\- Estas en lo cierto, el ya no busca que lo detenga- Reid se sumó a la conversación ocultando lo mejor que pudo sus emociones -tampoco busca ser famoso ni que se le reconozca por nada, simplemente tiene la necesidad de matar, en su mente está implantada la idea de que hay algo malo en estas personas- señaló las fotos en la pizarra y prosiguió –Entonces siente que debe arreglarlo-

Todos lo observaron atentamente.

-Entonces ¿estás diciendo que, va a ir por la vida matando, a todos lo que según él considera que están haciendo algo mal?-

Negó con la cabeza y volvió a la pizarra

-Taya Evans era prostituta, eso se ajusta a su perfil, la segunda Alicia Carol, ama de casa, la tercera Lena MacArthur de Oxford pero visitaba a su novio. Bueno todos sabemos lo que sucede entre una pareja de jóvenes- un ligero rubor coloreo sus mejillas.

-¿tú también lo sabes?- se burló Derek.

Emily elevo sus cejas riendo.

-Nos centramos por favor- Hotch lo defendió.

-Bien pero aún están las otras dos víctimas, el ama de casa y el doctor ¿dónde encajan ellos?-

-Creo que averiguándolo sabremos cual fue su detonante- razonó junto a él, el jefe de la unidad

-Derek y Prenstiss vayan a la oficina del Doctor Wills y averigüen todo lo que puedan sobre su relación con Nathan-

Ambos agentes asintieron levantándose de sus asientos.

-Dave llévate a la cadete Seaver a la casa de la madre de Nathan y averigua si su hijo le dijo algo que pueda ayudarnos a encontrarlo, o por lo menos saber si tiene algún objetivo-

-Enterado- respondió y junto a Ashley salieron.

Quedaron solos Spencer y Hotch.

-Reid- le llamó

El joven aún de pie lo miró.

-Mis intenciones son apartarte del caso-

Reid abrió sus ojos, sorprendido por sus palabras.

-Pero hable con Gideon, me dijo que sería un error, si hay alguien que puede encontrar a Harris, ese eres tu-

\- Al parecer no es el único que piensa eso- la voz de jj los interrumpió

-Encontraron otro cuerpo, y esta vez sí hay mensaje- les informó

-¿Donde?-

-En un parque, estaba a la vista de todos-

-¿El mensaje?-

Por la mirada que jj le dio a Hotch, supo que no era nada bueno.

 _-"¿sigo, Dr. Reid?"-_

…

-Gracias por no dejar que me sacaran del caso- tenía su móvil pegado a la oreja.

- _no tienes que agradecer, pero aún no lo atrapas, asique deduzco que esta no es una llamada por cortesía-_

 **-** tienes razón, llamo porque quiero saber, sobre lo que Nathan dijo en su entrevista contigo-

- _me habló sobre sus deseos de matar a las personas que él consideraba sucias, que se excitó con un cadáver, y que una vez mato a un pájaro, como todos en sus inicios-_

-Personas sucias- meditó en esa parte – ¿te dijo si mato al pájaro en su casa?

 _-no pero deduzco que fue así-_

Por un momento Spencer se quedó en silencio, uniendo nuevamente los hilos.

 _-Por tu silencio, adivino que ya lo tienes, suerte Spencer- Jasón Gideon corto la comunicación_

El continuaba con el celular en sus manos. Y entonces lo supo.

-su madre…- salió de sus labios en un susurro.

-¡hey! Reid, a que no sabes lo que averiguamos- dijo Derek entrando a la sala seguido de Emily.

-El doctor Wills tenía un amante- respondió

Ambos agentes abrieron sus bocas.

-¿Cómo lo supiste?-

-No lo sé, pero sí sé a dónde se dirige Nathan-

-¿bien?-

-Llama a Rossi-

### ### ###

Estaba oscuro, era una casa casi en ruinas. Una vez más decidió que él solo podía salvar a un chico con problemas.

Se adentró en el lugar haciendo que la puerta rechinara.

-Nathan!- llamó con la esperanza de que el joven respondiera, pero solo hubo silencio.

Camino hasta el centro del gran salón.

-Nathan- lo intento una vez más, obteniendo como respuesta el sonido de un arma siendo disparada…


	25. Chapter 25

hola a todo el mundo, agradezco que aun estén conmigo. Aquí les comparto un capitulo más de esta historia.

Descargo de responsabilidad: todo esto es fruto de mi deseo.

 _solo Dios sabe cuanto me ha costado dejar mis dudas aparte._

 ** _Adele_**

 **Capitulo 24**

Se volvió hacia el lugar de donde procedió el disparo, se encontró con Nathan Harris tendido en el suelo, y una pequeña figura que se acercaba a él, era Jennifer.

Corrió hasta situarse al lado del joven herido, sintiendo la sensación de deja-vu.

Tiempo atrás también lo había encontrado herido, heridas causadas por él, en un intento por no convertirse en un monstruo.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- se había preocupado porque nadie lo siguiera, pero era jj, de alguna manera se las habría ingeniado. Quería ayudar a Nathan, y sabía que solo podría hacerlo estando ellos dos.

-También me alegro de verte- respondió brindándole una mirada severa, ella estaba enfadada, él y sus malditas ganas de siempre ponerse en peligro.

¿Es que acaso no valoraba su vida?, ¿acaso no le importaba lo más mínimo lo que ella pudiera sentir?, evidentemente, no.

La puerta fue derribada interrumpiendo el tren de sus pensamientos, e interrumpiendo a Reid en su intento por detener el sangrado.

-Y llamaste a los demás- no le molestó, que le remarcara lo obvio, ya que ese era su trabajo, lo que en verdad le fastidió, fue el tono irónico mezclado con molestia que utilizó, lo que encendió por completo su ira.

-Y, según tú. ¿Qué debía hacer?-

-por empezar, esperar en la comisaria. Eres un enlace de medios Jennifer- no la miraba al hablar seguía ocupado examinando la herida.

Su boca se abrió para responderle, pero no salió nada.

-¡Están aquí!, ¡medico!- fue la voz de Derek seguido de sus grandes zancadas los que llegaron hasta ellos.

-Tranquilo Nathan te vamos a ayudar- le dijo con tono tranquilo.

El muchacho hizo una mueca de dolor o desagrado al escuchar esas palabras.

-No doctor Reid. Yo vine a ayudarle a usted, pero fallé- luchó con las palabras, luego sucumbió a la inconsciencia.

Los tres agentes de pie escucharon las palabras, pero solo dos de ellos entendieron lo que el joven quiso decir.

… … …

-Ayudarle… ¿a qué? – jj estaba de pie en la sala de descanso, tenía su mano en la cafetera, y con la otra sujetaba la taza, llevaba en esa posición alrededor de ocho minutos. Las palabras de Harris habían quedado dando vueltas en su cabeza, y Reid no aparecía.

Habían sido enviados junto a Derek para que hablaran con el muchacho.

-Creo, traer un centavo en mi bolsillo- Emily hizo que se sobresaltara.

Se giró y sonrió, las cosas entre ellas no habían regresado a la "normalidad" como para hablar de cosas personales, pero por lo menos se permitían ciertas bromas.

-Emily, ¿qué haces todavía aquí?- sabía que Hotch había enviado a la mayoría a descansar, incluso él se había marchado. La señora Hotchner reclamaba más tiempo del jefe de unidad y antes de terminar como la mayoría en el FBI, decidió complacerla.

La morena entrecerró los ojos estudiándola por un instante.

-PG me quería enseñar algo, y me entretuve. ¿Tu?, ¿te enamoraste de la cafetera?- bromeó

-No, solo estaba pensando-

-¿En el genio, no tan genio?-

Podía intentar disimular, poner cara de piedra rodar los ojos, incluso hacerse la ofendida por la mención de un compañero de trabajo. Pero, sus micro expresiones la delataron.

-Escucha jj, sé que la primera vez que este tema se tocó no fue de la mejor manera, también sé que actuamos mal, pero ya no podemos hacer de cuenta que no sabemos lo que sucede aquí-

Eso la desconcertó.

-No sé de qué me estás hablando- dijo de manera esquiva.

-Te dice algo… Romeo y Julieta…-

-De… ¿De dónde sacaste eso?-

Emily sonrió ante el triunfo claramente a su favor.

-bueno, no ayuda mucho tener una nodriza que este enamorada, no solo de la pareja que forman, si no del amor en general-

Contrajo su ceño.

-¿has visto su escritorio?-

Los ojos de jj se abrieron de espanto, si Emily lo sabía, seguramente Derek también y Hotch…

-Hey, jj tranquila solo Derek y yo nos dimos cuenta- intentó tranquilizarla, pero no sirvió de nada.

-Además, gran parte de culpa la tiene Spencer- agregó.

-¿Porque?-

-Hace unos días, la mañana siguiente que salimos a festejar, bueno, por deducciones del propio Morgan, Pretty boy dejo de ser un niño, si me entiendes-

-¡Emily!-

-Somos adultos Jennifer y ahora "sí, todos lo somos"- hizo comillas con sus dedos

-escucha, solo quiero que estén tranquilos, su secreto está a salvo con nosotros, ¿Si?-

No sabía cómo iba a reaccionar Spencer a esto, pero de cierta manera que ellos supieran y guardaran el secreto, resultaba tranquilizador.

La única espina, era saber cuánto demoraría Strauss en enterarse.

Miro el rostro de su compañera y amiga que esperaba una respuesta.

-Está bien-

-Genial- celebró –Pero ahora dime, ¿porque tenías esa expresión?-

…

-No le des más vueltas al asunto, no eres Nathan Harris- Derek se llevó el último trago de cerveza de su jarra a la boca.

Reid hizo una mueca en desacuerdo.

-Escucha niño, tu cabeza no tiene nada de malo ¿ok?-

Miró a su vaso que aún tenía la mitad de su bebida. Hablar con Nathan lo dejo bastante perturbado, ¿y si, al final de cuentas el acababa de esa manera?

-Ya deja de pensar tanto, harás que suene la alarma de incendios-

Reid le brindo una mirada de incomprensión.

Morgan suspiro, por momentos de olvidaba de la capacidad de su amigo para entender las bromas más comunes.

-Olvídalo, y mejor vamos, creo que alguien debe ir a arreglar las cosas con su Julieta- se levantó de su silla y dejo sobre la mesa un par de billetes ante la atónita mirada de Reid.

-¿Qué?- dijo desde su altura. – No creerás que puedes engañar a un perfilador como yo-

El joven tragó con dificultad.

-Tranquilo Romeo, tu secreto está a salvo, aunque no pueda decir lo mismo de tu trasero, vi a miss Pensilvania bastante molesta-

Otro trago con dificultad al recordar la mirada de Jennifer. Lo mejor sería ir a verla.

-puedo acercarte si quieres-

\- no, está bien, voy en taxi-

-en ese caso, nos vemos mañana-

Reid le dedico una sonrisa.

… …. …

Estaba parado frente a su puerta con una mano en el bolsillo y la otra suspendida en el aire, no se decidía a golpear.

Ella estaba acostada sin poder dormir, de vez en cuando miraba a su teléfono esperando a que llamara.

El sonido de golpes en la puerta hizo que se precipitara fuera de la cama.

No sabía que iba a decir, como le pediría disculpas, como le explicaría lo que le sucedía. Debería haber comprado flores.

Estaba divagando sin prestar atención a la puerta que estaba siendo abierta. Un carraspeo lo interrumpió.

-Jennifer, lo siento, te amo- dijo levantando la mirada del suelo.

Pero se quedó de piedra.

-¡Mamá!- la voz de Jennifer llegó desde atrás de la señora que estaba parada frente a él, envuelta en una bata de dormir y mordiéndose los labios por no reír.


	26. Chapter 26

Hola a todos, se que con esta historia me he demorado más de lo que debería, pero, ya saben como es esto ¿no?. de todas maneras agradezco que continúen del otro lado. sin más aquí les dejo el siguiente. he tomado una parte del dialogo de hotch y reid en el episodio 3.16 es uno de mis favoritos.

Descasrgo de responsabilidad: ya también lo saben.

 _ **Te amaré**_ , _**te amaré en lo profundo; te amaré como tengo que amar**_

 _ **Silvio Rodriguez**_

 **Capitulo 25**

 _-Has puesto en riesgo tu vida, y la vida de otros- su jefe estaba sentado en su escritorio, y como acostumbraba, no se andaba con preámbulos._

 _¿Qué podía decir?_

 _-No volverá a pasar- una promesa que no sabía si cumpliría, y por la mueca en la cara de Aáron Hotchner, él tampoco se lo creía._

 _-No te comunicas- expuso, -Fuiste solo a detener a Harris; dime Spencer. ¿Qué hubiera pasado si jj no llegaba? Eres el más inteligente, pero no te olvides que no estás solo-_

 _Solo podía asentir dándole la razón, porque de cierta manera sabía que la tenía._

 _-Debería echarte- en momentos como ese, Spencer llegaba a sorprenderse de la capacidad que tenía Hotch para decir cosas así, sin un solo movimiento facial._

 _Fueron 14 segundos muy largos de silencio._

 _-No es fácil, identificarse con el delincuente- dijo rompiendo el silencio._

 _Lo miró a la cara y vio la comprensión en sus ojos oscuros. Eso le animo a preguntarle._

 _-¿eso en que me convierte?-_

…

Podía verlo, estaba en problemas. Y no se refería solo al hecho de haberle dicho te amo a la madre de jj creyendo que se trataba de ella, no. Estaba en problemas, porque no encontraba las palabras adecuadas para contarle a su _novia_ el miedo que le suponía heredar la enfermedad de su madre y todo lo que eso significaba.

Había una gran probabilidad, que él también se convirtiera en un esquizofrénico. ¿Ella estaría dispuesta a pasar su vida con alguien así? ¿Sería capaz él de pedirle que lo hiciera?, teniendo en cuenta que para poder progresar en su vida, él interno a Diana en un hospital mental.

Y esa era una culpa con la que aun cargaba.

El suspiro de la mujer de pie frente a él, le recordó que debía dar una respuesta. Miró su rostro, tenía el ceño ligeramente fruncido, típico, cuando su cabeza estaba sacando conclusiones. Pero al mismo tiempo tenía la expresión de impaciencia pintada. Sus brazos estaban cruzados sobre su pecho, posición que acompañaba a la expresión anterior. Incluso molesta, lograba verse hermosa.

Le llamó la atención el camisón que llevaba puesto, era de una sola pieza, negro con una bata que hacia juego. ¿Desde cuándo lo tenía?

Se sacudió de sus pensamientos cuando ella se aclaró la garganta.

¿Cuánto tiempo llevaban así?, después de que ella lo presentara como Spencer Reid a su madre y a él le dijera "Spence, ella es mi madre, Sandy Jareau". La señora que, ¡Dios! Era tan parecida a Jennifer, le sonriera muy amablemente y apretara su mano, se despidió, no sin antes mirar de manera significativa a su hija, dejándolos sumidos en un absoluto silencio parados en medio de la sala.

Asumió que debía comenzar.

-Jj, sé que hay muchas cosas que quieres saber, y vine a explicártelas, pero antes quería, ya sabes disculparme y agradecerte- si había algo en lo que tenía que trabajar, era en su manera de pedir disculpas, o intentar hacer que alguien entendiera lo que decía cuando lo hacía.

-Bien, hazlo- lo retó. Era como si ella supiese exactamente donde estaba el punto de controversia con él, porque. Él siempre fue alguien que se defendió, crío y básicamente vivió solo.

Nunca dio explicaciones respecto a su manera de ser, o con lo que respecta a su parte privada, porque la pública, esa que la mayoría se daba cuenta luego de hablar durante cinco minutos con él era obvia, y solo se asombraban o espantaban.

Jennifer por el contrario, siempre se quedó más de cinco minutos, más de una estadística, a ella le interesaba lo que había en su interior o lo que existía más allá del cerebro.

El problema, es que a él nunca le había importado lo que los demás pensaran, porque para él el resto de las personas, llegaban a ser un número, un objeto de estudio, incluso algo dañado que se podía reparar. Nunca empatizó con nadie en específico como para que se preocupara en que pudieran abandonarlo, tan solo descubrir lo que él era.

Pero otra vez, se trataba de Jennifer y el miedo a que ella se espantara y saliera huyendo.

Segundo intento…

-Jennifer lo siento, lamento haberme marchado sin decir nada, lamento no haberte contado que Hotch es muy probable que me suspenda, lamento preocuparte y mucho más lamento, no saber pedir disculpas, porque quizás si lo supiera hacer no estaría buscando desesperadamente las palabras adecuadas, porque más allá de Hotch y sus amenazas, Strauss y sus amenazas. Mi mente y sus amenazas, más allá de todo, lo único que ocupa mis pensamientos y mis peores miedos, eres tú.

No se había dado cuenta que hablaba sin respirar o detenerse hasta que sintió la pequeña mano posarse sobre su hombro.

El mismo toque que le avisaba que estaba divagando, cuando frente a un grupo de personas comenzaba a explicar un punto de investigación.

Ya no tenía el ceño fruncido, su mirada era suave.

-Solo quiero saber, que es lo que te preocupa Spence- se acercó a él y posó su otra mano sobre su mejilla, haciendo que se inclinara sobre el tacto sin perder el contacto visual.

-Jennifer… Tengo miedo… de perderte-

Los ojos azules lo miraron curiosos, que hubiera expuesto su vida, que le hubiese gritado incluso que guardar secretos no significaba que lo dejaría.

A menos que esos secretos…

-¿Por qué piensas eso?- quiso saber.

Sus labios formaron una mueca.

-Jennifer existe, una gran probabilidad de que, herede la enfermedad de mi madre-

-¿Y tú crees, que por eso me vas a perder?- otra vez el ceño arrugado hizo su aparición.

-No sería capaz de pedirte que te quedaras, quiero decir, yo no me quede con mi madre-

-Eso no es cierto Spence, tenias 18 años y estoy segura que más allá que tu madre en un principio no lo entendiera, ella lo hizo y seguramente, no por supuesto que está orgullosa de que tomaras esa decisión-

-¿De verdad lo crees?- dijo esperanzado.

-¿No es ella quien cuenta las aventuras de Spencer y su equipo?- esta vez tomo su rostro con ambas manos.

-No voy a ninguna parte- afirmó, - Tu tampoco lo hagas- finalizó.

De puntas de pie se acercó a sus labios y le dio un casto y sentido beso.

-Será mejor que me vaya- no quería hacerlo, pero tampoco quería dar una mala impresión.

Una expresión divertida apareció en el rostro de la mujer que amaba.

-¿No quieres tener tu experiencia adolecente?- pregunto casi de manera inocente, descansando sus manos en su espalda baja.

La miró sin entender a qué se refería.

-entrar al dormitorio de la chica, sin que los padres, o madre se enteren- explicó

…

Despertar con el inconfundible aroma del perfume de jj era algo a lo que se estaba acostumbrando.

A lo que no se acostumbraba era, que fuera ella quien se levantara primero. Buscó con su mano, sin abrir sus ojos, el pequeño cuerpo.

No estaba.

Asustado abrió sus ojos, talvez ya era demasiado tarde.

Miro el reloj y suspiró aliviado. Aun contaba con tiempo.

Se levantó de la cama y buscó su ropa, una vez que estuvo más o menos decente salió de la habitación, con la intención de despedirse sin hacer ruido.

Pero en la cocina se escucharon voces, no quería se entrometido, pero el tono de fastidio en la voz de Jennifer llamó su atención.

-Mamá no voy a hablar de ello-

-como todo en nuestra familia- ironizó la mujer mayor.

-No es lo mismo-

-Jenny, entiendo, de verdad, siempre desde lo de Rose, has intentado arreglar a las personas, lo haces porque quieres enmendar lo que sucedió con ella, pero cariño, tu no tuviste la culpa, no tenías como saberlo- le habló con tono conciliador.

-Mamá, por favor-

-No creas que no sé qué estás haciendo lo mismo con este chico-

 _¿A qué se refería? ¿Quién era rose?_

Su falta de coordinación mientras se concentraba le jugó una mala pasada, su pie golpeo uno de los muebles.

Ambas mujeres se quedaron calladas.

-¿Spence?- la voz de jj lo animó a que entrara.

-¿Se queda aquí?- preguntó en voz baja y confundida su madre.

Spencer entro sintiéndose nervioso.

-Jj yo, solo venía a decirte que me marchaba, buenos días señora-

La mujer solo le sonrió por cortesía.

-primero toma tu café- le ofreció, conocedora de que él no lograba arrancar el día sin su dosis de cafeína.

-No, yo te veré en la unidad- se disculpó. –fue un gusto señora Jareau-

-Igualmente- fue la respuesta de la mujer concentrada en su desayuno.

No quería ser fatalista, aunque se le diera bien serlo, pero era claro que la mujer no estaba de acuerdo en que el frecuentara a su hija.

…

-No entiendo, ¿cómo no le vas agradar, pareces un dulce y tierno chico?- Morgan mordía un donuts.

-es evidente que lo suyo es Romeo y Julieta- Penélope tacleaba con furia en su ordenador.

-si bueno, pero la realidad o mis conclusiones son esas, no le agrado a la madre de jj- dijo apesadumbrado.

-Yo creí que el efecto Reid era solo en los bebes- dijo pensativo el moreno.

Obtuvo como recompensa un golpe sobre su cabeza, proporcionado por el abanico multicolor de la tecnológica a su lado.

-¿qué voy a hacer?- dijo mirando a ambos.

-A mí no me mires, nunca tuve que lidiar con madres- se excusó su amigo.

-Por lo pronto, vamos a averiguar quién es Rose- afirmó su amiga volviendo a su tarea…


	27. Chapter 27

Hola! aquí de nuevo y retomando esta historia. Perdón por la demora, pero ahora espero y confió en que todo se regularizara.

Sin preámbulos ni nada aquí les dejo este capitulo, solo les diré como se lo dije en privado a alguien. Esto tomará un pequeño giro, espero que sigan conmigo.

Descargo de responsabilidad: Solo espero por la 13

 ** _Tu peor enemigo siempre será tu mente.¿porque, porque ella conoce todas tus debilidades._**

 **Capitulo 26**

La noche estaba fresca, el viento que soplaba hizo que la piel de su nuca se erizara, sus ojos estaban fijos en el cielo azul mientras su espalada descansaba en la pared. Observaba las estrellas que esa noche parecían brillar más.

La semana había sido agotadora, no solo por la mujer que mataba a hombres que le recordaban a su padre abusivo. Ni que Hotch había puesto su ojos exhaustivamente sobre su comportamiento, tampoco el hecho de que pasó esa semana y jj no le había mencionado nada sobre "Rose", Penélope había encontrado dicha información, pero él se negó a escuchar nada.

No podía estar en una relación en la que tuviera que disponer de los medios de la unidad para saber algo de su novia.

 _Su novia…_ había pasado meses y aun no se acostumbraba, no asociaba esa idea. Ella era hermosa por donde se la mirara, incluso con sus secretos. Era amable, podía consolar a personas que veían su mundo destrozado a causa de alguien desequilibrado. Le encantaba ayudar…

Y esa era la cuestión que no terminaba de cerrarle.

Su madre lo había dicho la mañana que él vergonzosamente escuchó a hurtadillas.

 _-Desde Rose, has intentado arreglar a las personas-_

¿A él también lo quería arreglar?, ¿era solo eso?

Y por no mencionar que toda esa semana su cabeza tenía la clara intención de querer explotar. Al final parecía que simplemente se trataba de la acumulación de todo. Como en ese momento, se había disculpado del resto del equipo que se encontraba dentro del restaurante al que acudieron para despejarse luego del último caso.

Necesita un poco de aire.

Jj no podía seguirle a menos que quisiera despertar sospechas, más allá que ya lo sabía la mitad del equipo, la mitad más importante era la que tenía que permanecer en la absoluta ignorancia sobre el tema.

Soltó el aire buscando inútilmente que el dolor punzante en sus sienes desapareciera. Cuando el sonido de un par de tacones caminando por la acera lo saco de sus pensamientos.

No se volvió para ver de quien se trataba.

-¡Vaya! Sí que esta frio-

Según sus estadísticas el 77,4% de las mujeres que comienzan una charla con un completo extraño, están en busca de dos cosas, la primera, sexo; la segunda, su billetera. Y él no iba a darle ninguna de ambas, a menos que perteneciera a la minoría. El 23,6% simplemente busca eso, charlar.

Hubo silencio.

-¡Espera! Yo te conozco, tú eres Spencer- exclamó

Eso definitivamente llamó su atención. Se volvió para mirar a la mujer. Era de mediana estatura, su rostro era redondo con ojos azules y su cabello, castaño que a la luz de la farola de la calle le daba un tono rojizo le llegaba un poco más abajo de los hombros.

No la recordaba.

La muchacha le sonrió.

-Por tu expresión deduzco que no tienes idea de quién soy-

-Bueno, yo, mentiría si dijera lo contrario- dijo tropezando con las palabras.

-Soy Maeve- respondió ensanchando su sonrisa

Las cejas de Spencer se elevaron en sorpresa, nunca creyó ni remotamente que encontraría a su amiga por correspondencia en una calle de Washington.

-¡Vaya! Maeve, esta sí que es una sorpresa- nunca habían intercambiado fotos simplemente cartas, lo había ayudado en la universidad por increíble que eso pareciera, bueno era una investigación que había realizado por su cuenta para ver si lograba encontrar una cura para la esquizofrenia.

-¿Cómo me reconociste?- no pudo evitar la pregunta.

Ella sonrió en comprensión.

-Bueno teniendo en cuenta que no existen muchos genios ¿de cuántos? ¿25, 26? Que lleven el corte de un niño de 18 años…- bromeó.

La boca del joven agente se abrió.

-Es mentira, vi tu foto en el periódico, tu unidad es muy famosa-

-Gracias, pero, no buscamos eso-

-Si bueno la prensa, es prensa. En ocasiones resulta útil-

-Sí, bueno, cuando necesitamos que emitan un comunicado de alerta o cuando damos una información falsa o…- se detuvo al darse cuenta que estaba divagando.

Por el contrario a encontrarse con una mirada de fastidio, la expresión de la joven era de diversión.

-Lo siento- dijo avergonzado.

-No pasa nada; ¿estás aquí con tus compañeros?- hizo un movimiento con su cabeza hacia el interior del lugar.

-Sí, vinimos, ya sabes a despejarnos- la pesada carga del último caso aun palpitaba en su cabeza

-debe haber sido duro- supuso

-De hecho lo fue. Nunca deja de sorprender a que punto de crueldad puede llegar el ser humano-

-También existe la bondad-era un claro intento de contrarrestar.

-Bueno Nietzsche decía que ambos, tanto el bien como el mal necesitaban uno del otro- meditó

-Algo así como el yin yang-

-Sí, de una manera simple si-

-Bueno es obvio que te gusta lo complejo- otra broma.

-Yo…-

Las campanas de la puerta del restaurante lo interrumpieron indicándole que alguien salía.

-¿Spence?-

Se giró para ver a jj con el ceño fruncido y sus brazos envolviéndose a su alrededor en un intento por protegerse del frio.

-Jj-

-¿Qué haces? Vine a buscarte, Hotch ya se va y los chicos quieren ir a bailar. Yo solo quiero ir a la cama-

-Yo estaba- pensó, en como decirle a jj que estaba hablando con una chica sin que se malinterpretara la situación. No le había pasado inadvertido las miradas de fastidio que ella le daba, cada vez que la cadete Seaver se le acercaba.

-Déjame que te presente a- se volteó para el lado donde supuestamente estaba su amiga, pero no había nadie.

Buscó con la mirada, pero no había rastro de ella, luego vio que al lado había otro lugar de comida, se convenció de que quizás entró allí.

-¿Spence?- jj lo llamó.

La miró.

-¿Estas bien?- vio la preocupación en sus ojos. Ella se fijó si alguien aparecía, luego se acercó y tocó su frente.

Cerró sus ojos al sentir sus manos.

De pronto compartió el deseo de ir a casa y meterse a la cama.

-Estoy preocupada Spence-

Abrió sus ojos para poder perderse en los suyos.

-No lo estés, te amo. Vamos a casa. ¿Sí?-

### ### ###

-Qué cara traes chico. ¿Dormiste bien?-

-Buenos días. No, no lo hice, voy por un café- caminó hasta la sala de descanso y busco la taza más grande que era la de Emily, tenía la bandera de Inglaterra grabada. Se sirvió hasta el tope.

-¿Reid estas bien?- Morgan lo había seguido.

-De maravilla, a excepción claro del dolor de cabeza que no quiere abandonarme- explicó bebiendo un sorbo del líquido oscuro.

-Dudo mucho que el café ayude a eso. ¿Se lo has dicho ya a jj?-

Negó con su cabeza, concentrado en beber el contenido de su taza.

-¿Viste un médico?- el moreno continuo indagando comenzando a fastidiarse con la respuesta que su amigo le estaba dando.

-¿Algún medicamento?-

-No me gustan-

-Reid eso no está bien, podría tratarse de algo serio. Si quieres te acompaño y consultamos un médico-

-Ya pasara-

-¿Qué es lo que pasara?- Emily entró para escuchar a Spencer

-Lo que pasara, es que este rebelde hará que jj se enoje de verdad con él. Eso pasará- concluyó Derek.

-Porque no me sorprende- se burló Emily –por cierto vine a buscarlos, Hotch, mesa redonda; saquen sus conclusiones-dijo con una mueca.

-Espera, ¿y Jj?- pregunto extrañado.

-¿Por qué me preguntas a mí? ¿No duerme contigo?-

-Emily…-

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo- respondió enseñando las manos en señal de paz. –Esta con García. Ya sabes, cosas de mujeres. ¿O pretendes que también te diga?-

Una expresión de pánico se formó en su rostro.

-Justo lo que pensé- dijo con una risita.

### ### ### ###

-¿Has hablado con Spence?- pregunto parada a las espaldas de la rubia frente al ordenador.

-mmm. ¿Hablar, hablar?-

-Sí, García, desde que se fue mi madre sé que hay algo que le molesta y no se anima a decírmelo-

-no… hablar, no hable- fingió estar desentendida

-Estoy segura que escuchó toda o al menos una parte de la conversación que mantuvimos. Mi madre puede ser un poco entrometida y dice cosas sin sentido-

García concentrada en el tecleo de su computadora, se dejó llevar por la conversación.

-Como que desde que tu hermana se suicidó, solo intentas ayudar a las per…- se detuvo y maldijo por lo bajo.

-¿Qué dijiste?-

-Que ya encontré la información de Scottsville- respondió nerviosa

-entonces si escuchó-

Penélope inclinó su cabeza hacia atrás sintiéndose culpable, pero también se dijo a si misma que ella debía ayudar a su pareja favorita.

-Jj, solo prométeme que no lo supiste de mí. ¿De acuerdo?- suplicó

-Habla García-

### ### ###

Scottsville era un pueblo de 566 habitantes, sin embargo en un lugar donde la gente prácticamente se conoce entre sí, existía alguien, que estaba matando y literalmente desollando a las personas.

Ya llevaban tres días en el lugar.

Estaba de pie frente al pizarrón que le habían conseguido, la mitad estaba ocupada con un mapa del lugar, la otra con toda la información que recogieron

El dolor estaba presente en su cabeza, agradecía internamente que en el lugar la electricidad no fuera lo suficientemente buena provocando que las luces fueran bajas.

Se tomó el puente de la nariz exasperado

-¿Ves algo que conecte?- jj se paró a su lado.

-No, solo que ataca de noche, pero no es una sorpresa. No quiere que lo descubran-

Ella asintió.

-Sé que no es el momento pero, tenemos que hablar-

-¿Creí que eso estábamos haciendo?- estaba luchando con el bombeo en su cabeza.

-Spence-

-De acuerdo dime-

-Escuchaste lo que mamá dijo el otro día-

-¿Te lo dijo García?-

-¿acaso importa?-

-Bueno… si-

-¿Porque no me lo preguntaste?-

Se volteó para quedar frente a ella.

-¿Porque no me lo dijiste?-

Abrió su boca para responder pero Derek irrumpió en la sala.

-Tenemos otra víctima- les anunció

-¿Donde?-

-Charlottesville-


End file.
